Watchman on the Tower
by Lord Dreadnault
Summary: (Ch7)Another Dark Wizard is rising, but Harry has been exiled, where is Harry? What is he doing? Will the wizarding world survive? H/G R/H B/OC(1) OC(2)/OC(3)
1. Trial

****

Watchman on the Tower

__

by:

Lord Dreadnault

A/N: Much thanks to my beta!

**__**

Prologue/Introduction

This story begins approximately two or three years after Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. The war with Voldemort raged on until shortly before this story begins. The Weasleys, remarkably escape the war unscathed, however, their ties with Harry Potter have all but disintegrated, excepting his long romance with Ginny. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black is dead, as well as Lupin, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. After defeating Voldemort, Harry did not stop, he knew of another who would take Voldemort's place and become darker and greater than Voldemort ever was, yet the only person willing to believe him is none other than Ginny Weasley, soon to become Ginny Potter. Harry now stands trial for the unnecessary use of the Unforgivable Curses in his fruitless hunt for this dangerous wizard. The story begins at this point. 

**Chapter One: Trial**

Harry James Potter was being tried for the unnecessary use of the unforgivable curses before a biased judge, a biased jury, and a biased world. Little did the world know what danger they were in, so little did they understand. They could not hear the quiet before the storm, because the noise from the previous storm still raged on in their heads. They viewed their hero, their hunting dog, as a rabid animal that must be put down. His use was over, his purpose gone. They thought that all he had lived for was to bring down the prey, the oppressor, Lord Voldemort.

Harry clenched his fists in anger. He was sitting next to his lawyer, a useless lawyer appointed by the biased and shattered Ministry of Magic to provide him with token defense. Why didn't they understand? If they had not stopped him he could have caught him. He could have killed two birds with one stone, brought both Lord Voldemort and his successor down. Harry had to be satisfied with the death of Voldemort, but he wasn't. Carthade had escaped, and he would return to wreak more havoc.****

Harry turned his attention back to the event at hand, his trial. The chief auror for the Ministry was on the witness stand. The prosecutor, Frank Midge, sat down, and his lawyer, Jon Thor, stood up and began to ask Bili Jield, the chief auror, questions.

"Mr. Jield," Thor began, "do you believe that it was in everyone's best interests for You-Know-Who's ringleaders to be rounded up at all costs?"

"Yes, I do. However, I don't feel that it was necessary for Mr. Potter to go to extremes to accomplish that task." Jield answered.

"I see." Thor said, "Do you think it probable that the ringleaders would have caused more harm after escaping the battle scene?"

"Yes," Jield replied, "It is highly probable, yet I believe that they would not have attempted any harm immediately following the battle."

"Yet you believe that these dark wizards needed to be apprehended before they could bring harm to others?"

"Yes, they did need to be caught." Jield agreed.

"So you do justify the actions of Harry Potter in doing so?" Thor continued.

"I do justify his purpose, but not his methods."

Thor asked another question. "What methods would you have suggested that Potter use to give chase and quickly apprehend these ringleaders?"

"I. . . don't know."

"If you would examine the evidence, you will see that Potter used the Imperius Curse to only force his prisoners to divulge necessary information, and used the Killing Curse in the extreme defense of his life. If you had found it necessary to use the Unforgivable Curses, is this the way you would have properly done so?" Thor inquired.

"Yes, I suppose so," Jield admitted reluctantly.

"That is all," Thor said. 

The presiding judge nodded. "Auror Jield, you may step down. This trial is hereby in recess until nine o'clock tomorrow morning. We will begin with the prosecution's next witness. Dismissed." He curtly pounded the gavel and everyone began to leave. 

Harry was escorted by a guard of the court out an alternate door to where Ginny was waiting for him. She rushed over to him and hugged him fiercely with tears in her eyes. "I wish you could come home with me," she told him tearfully.

"Me too," Harry said softly, "but you know that those on trial for the Unforgivable Curses don't get bail."

"It's a stupid law," Ginny retorted. Unlike the rest of the wizarding world, she fully justified Harry's purposes and methods. She believed in the danger of Carthade and didn't understand why no one would listen to the warning she and Harry continually gave.

Harry smiled weakly. "Not a stupid law, only the people carrying out the law are the stupid ones."

Ginny sighed and nodded in agreement, pulling away from him. "When the trial is over, I want to marry you. We've planned on it for so long. Now that the war is over, there is no danger, I've waited long enough."

"There is danger, there's prison." Harry said, "What if I am convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban, or even worse, the dementor's kiss? Then what will you do?"

"I'll marry you anyway." Ginny began to sob.

Harry grinned halfheartedly. "Good night Ginny," he said as he was led away to the holding cells beneath the court building. Ginny stood watching even after he had gone from her sight.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ron and Hermione Weasley left the English Court of Wizardry together. After stepping out into the cold night air they apparated to their small flat in Diagon Alley. Hermione went to the kitchen and began to prepare a quick supper for them.

"Ron," she asked, "what if Harry really is innocent? What if this Carthade is real?"

Ron sat down on a kitchen stool next to the counter and picked up the Daily Prophet. "You know what Harry became towards the end of the war, he was obsessed, like a rabid dog, he wanted to eradicate anything that even reminded him of You-Know-Who. Once you cut off the head there is not need to hack at the body."

Hermione sighed sadly. Harry had been one of their best friends throughout all their time at Hogwarts. Their friendship had dwindled after they graduated, when they had thrown themselves all the way into the war. It was about that time that he had become closer to Ginny, he confided everything to her, and she to him. Their romance had continued throughout the war, having its ups and downs, but it continually got stronger.

"Ginny believes Harry though," Hermione countered.

"Harry has misled her," Ron retorted shortly. "She'd believe anything that he told her. To my knowledge she hasn't ever seen anything about this Carthade except what Harry has told her." 

"But there is always a chance that maybe he is right," Hermione said worriedly as she stirred the soup. She absently shook some salt into it.

"Look, Hermione, this Carthade guy was probably just in You-Know-Who's inner circle. Remember when they kidnaped Harry? They tortured Harry, Carthade was probably the wizard that did it. So Harry goes mad, he escapes and comes back saying that this Carthade guy is a danger to the whole wizarding world and has to be stopped. Harry just doesn't realize that it is over. We need to move on." 

Hermione nodded reluctantly, still unsure. Harry still seemed somewhat sane, considering what he had gone through.

"So how about that job offer?" Ron asked, putting down the newspaper. "You the Transfiguration teacher, and me, a former auror, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"It appeals to me," Hermione admitted. "Room and board is included with the pay, after all. But shouldn't we wait a little longer before accepting McGonagall's offer?"

"No, we shouldn't wait, the trial will be over by the end of this week at most, it's an open and shut case! Chances are he'll get off, being the great Harry Potter. Anyway, the term doesn't start for nearly a month, we can accept and be ready just in time."

Hermione only nodded silently as she stirred the soup while deep in thought.

~ ~ ~ ~

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sat at his desk poring over case files of accused Death Eaters. The war was over, but he was still working overtime trying to process all of the accusations. The hard thing was that many had been under the Imperius Curse. It made it extremely hard to convict the accused, but it needed to be done.

The war, and the aftermath had affected his family terribly. Harry Potter had been extremely close to them while at Hogwarts, but after that he had become distant. Arthur's daughter, Ginny, was in love with him. Another complication. Harry was standing trial and whether or not he went to prison she would still love him. If she couldn't have him, she'd die alone as an old maid.

Arthur didn't know what to believe about Harry. Carthade may have been a dark wizard, a Death Eater even at one time, but Arthur seriously doubted that he was a threat now. Voldemort had just been defeated, after all. 

Arthur was examining the possible outcomes of the trial. If Harry was convicted he most certainly would end up in Azkaban. He was Harry Potter after all. If he was found innocent he would probably be exiled from England, but awarded damages and other things for his valiant service against Voldemort.

Mr. Weasley was not sure what he wanted to happen. If Harry was exiled, Ginny would go where Harry went. She would follow Harry to the ends of the earth, through health and sickness and through good and bad. She would even follow Harry to his death if necessary.

Mr Weasley sighed. What a mess.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny apparated directly into her bedroom in her small Hogsmeade house. She hadn't eaten all day. How could she with Harry on her mind? Ginny was angry with her people, her world. How could they betray their hero? How could they betray her love?

She shrugged off her coat and began to undress for bed. Half the time she was angry with the world, the other half she was depressed beyond belief. Ginny was torn between Harry and her family. Harry was the obvious choice, he was her family now.

They were just too blind to see! Couldn't they see what danger they were in? Putting Harry on trial might shut him up and stop him from giving warning, but it wouldn't stop the danger. From what Harry had told her about Carthade, he was ten times the dark wizard Voldemort was, ten times! His target wasn't to kill mudbloods, it was to dominate everything. Without Harry, the world did not stand a chance of an ice cube in the Sahara. He had not told her that because he was too modest to admit it, but it was obvious.

It was Harry who had killed Voldemort. It took nearly all of Harry's strength and will, no wizard or witch could match how much it took. But Harry kept on going, he pursued Carthade and now they were in a royal mess. 

If Harry was exiled, she would go with him. Then if Carthade came back, she wouldn't let him go risk his life for a country that had betrayed him. England didn't deserve it, they didn't deserve him. 

Whether or not Harry was found innocent, she wanted to marry him. She had been waiting forever for the war to end so they could marry safely. Now this had come. Ginny climbed into bed, pressed her face into her pillow and began to cry.

~ ~ ~ ~

Fred Weasley sat in court watching the proceedings of Ministry vs. Potter for the unnecessary use of the Unforgivable Curses. He sighed. Harry was a nice fellow, he killed Voldemort for everyone, but he had gone a bit overboard. That was why he was standing trial. 

Fred didn't know what he wanted to happen at the court. The verdict would probably come today. Both sides were wrapping up their cases and it was going to the jury. The prosecution was now making its closing remarks and the defense's remarks would follow.

The prosecution was arguing that any use of the Unforgivable Curses is bad, illegal, and cruel, and therefore should be used only in the extreme defense of one's self. They were arguing that Harry's use was totally unnecessary due to the death of Voldemort.

Fred glanced over to where Ginny was sitting. The case had been extremely hard on her. She looked horribly thin, frail, and pale. He suspected that she wasn't eating enough. She was worrying too much about the case. 

She had made a valiant attempt to look good, most likely for Harry's sake. But despite all of that he could see how horrible she felt. She was clutching her purse so hard that her knuckles were white and she constantly seemed to be on the verge of crying.

The defense had just finished making their rather short closing remarks. Short and sweet. Fred shook his head and watched Ginny leave so she could meet Harry when they took him out. It was now up to the jury.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny watched the jury walk in and sit down. She was taking shallow breaths. Everything depended on this. She felt her fingernails dig into the skin on the palm of her hand. What would she do if they found Harry guilty? What would he do?

"Will the first juror please publish the jury's findings?" the judge asked.

The first juror began to speak, "We the jury find Harry J. Potter innocent of all charges." 

Ginny let out a deep sigh of grateful relief. She had not known that she had been holding her breath. What would the judge do now?

"This court finds you innocent of all charges." the judge said, "However, in the best interest of the people this court exiles you from England, but awards you ten thousand galleons for damages and services done. Court dismissed." 

Harry was a free man, but he had to leave. According to the law he had a week to wrap up his affairs and be gone. Ginny rushed up to Harry and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss. Everyone else was exiting the court room. 

"Will you marry me now?" she pleaded.

"Of course." Harry said, hugging her back. "Then we can go anywhere on our honeymoon that you want to go."

Ginny began to cry and kissed Harry again. "Then let's get married right now, right here. One of the judges can do it."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Where do you want to go after?"

"With you." Ginny answered as she kissed him again and again. 


	2. Carysford

****

Watchman on the Tower

__

by:

Lord Dreadnault

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I received. And also, much thanks to Tori, my _very_ efficient beta, who helped me write some of the more difficult passages.

**__**

Chapter Two: Carysford

Harry and Ginny Potter casually strolled down the diminutive and neat streets of the small resort town named Carysford which bordered the Mediterranean Sea. It was an obscure wizarding settlement, known by few magical people, let alone muggles. It had been settled by English wizards back in the seventh century. The surroundings were comfortable, but plainly spoke of antiquity. The scenery was breathtaking. It was a very charming place. 

Why the town didn't attract hordes of tourists was a mystery. It was as if the town itself deliberately repelled people, but both Harry and Ginny were immediately attracted to it when they spotted an old reference to it in a beat up travel brook. 

The inhabitants of the town didn't seem normal. Harry observed that they all were going through the regular tasks of one's day; housecleaning, cooking, yard work, looking after the pets and children, and other tasks. Despite all of this, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place here. It was as if the townspeople all had a secret that no one knew about, a secret that they jointly kept. 

He didn't sense any danger, but the unexplained still shook him slightly. Harry gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze. She had detected his nervousness and he didn't want her to worry. The townspeople were observing him, feeling him out, but why? 

The couple arrived at their inn, it was the only inn in town, and the innkeeper had been surprised that anyone had come to stay. The inn was a small one, but very neat, and Mrs. Verl, the innkeeper's wife, cooked wonderful meals. 

Harry and Ginny silently walked up the flight of stairs to their room and walked in after unlocking the door. "I love this place, Harry." Ginny said, "There is a peace here; I feel so calm, so safe." 

Harry nodded. "Me too" was all he said. He still felt uneasy. Harry sat down in a comfortable armchair. 

Ginny strode over to the window. "Look at the beautiful sunset," she said softly. 

Harry smiled and watched Ginny look out the window. In the few short days that they had been in Carysford her health had improved dramatically. His trial had been harder on her than it had been on him. He stood up and walked over to her.

Ginny felt a familiar warmth suffuse her body. She was filled with joy and happiness; nothing could be better than spending time with Harry. She leaned forward and began to kiss her new husband deeply, releasing all of the tension that had built up during the months of his trial. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Ron and Hermione Weasley climbed the steps to the front door of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I've missed this place so much," Hermione said. 

Ron nodded. "I'm glad that Professor McGonagall extended us the job offers to teach." 

Hermione nodded and sighed. She was still thinking about Harry. Where had he and Ginny gone after the trial? They had left without leaving word for anybody. She could hardly blame them though, she could see Harry's point of view. Betrayed by his friends. Someday he would understand, though, someday. Hopefully Ginny would help him do that.

She and Ron arrived at the massive front doors and walked in. "It's so empty," Hermione commented.

"Of course," Ron replied, "it is the summer holidays after all."

Hermione flushed, remembering that fact. At that moment, Professor McGonagall appeared from a side door. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks Professor," Ron said.

"You're a fellow teacher now," McGonagall said, "you should call me Minerva." 

"Thank you Minerva," Hermione said smoothly. 

"Come up to my office and we'll have tea." Minerva said.

~ ~ ~ ~

Bill Weasley shuffled papers on his messy desk. During the war, the Death Eaters had attacked Gringotts in an effort to gain certain objects, as well as money stored within. They had largely failed, but they had left an absolute mess

Due to this, Gringotts of London had been forced to send for extra temporary staff from several other branches. There were extra curse breakers, curse makers, and other employees from many branches, including Gringotts of Egypt, his branch; Gringotts of New York, and Gringotts of Denver. There were also some very powerful wizards from another Gringotts location. But when interrogated upon where they came from they only mumbled, "around Carysford." or something to that effect. They were very vague and it was not wise to press them for information. 

Bill had looked up Carysford in an atlas, but it hadn't been there That had seemed odd to him because he remembered someone, somewhere, mentioning it before. The atlas he had looked it up in was supposed to magically update itself daily. This feature making it the most accurate atlas available. If Carysford or any place "around Carysford" existed, some powerful magic was blocking the knowledge of its existence from the world. However, Bill suspected that Carysford just plainly didn't exist. 

Bill sighed and turned his attention to his in basket. He reached over and grabbed a work order from it. Bill scanned it and frowned. He remembered personally testing that vault only three days ago! It had been in perfect condition then, so why was it up for repair, again? He quickly checked the date on the page; perhaps it had been misplaced. No, it was today's date. Someone had broken into it, and emptied it. The goblins assumed that it was broken into during the attack, but it had occurred within the past three days. What was going on? 

~ ~ ~ ~

"You will of course be the Head of Gryffindor House," Minerva told Hermione.

Hermione nodded and beamed. "I'd love to." 

"What about me?" Ron demanded, feeling left out. 

Minerva lifted up her teacup and took a sip. "You get to take the place of the late Madam Hooch, in addition to your duties as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will be responsible for the protection of the school."

"Against what?" Ron inquired.

Minerva sighed and carefully put her teacup down. "I don't know what your opinions are, you see. . .some of the staff at Hogwarts are nervous."

"Nervous?" Hermione asked curiously.

Professor McGonagall nodded slightly. "Yes, nervous. These claims that Harry Potter has made about the supposed dark wizard Carthade worry us."

Ron burst in, "You know that Harry was overreacting to something. That's why he was just put on trial!"

Minerva nodded. "I can see that, but if there is even the smallest possibility. . . I don't know. . . just be prepared. There are certain quarters in the wizarding world that are troubled by rumors of this Carthade."

"Why?" Hermione inquired.

Minerva shrugged and began to shuffle a few papers on her desk. "Just. . . I don't know, just odd occurrences, unexplained things. Probably just a lot of nonsense though." 

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," Minerva answered. "Anyway, I think it's time that I show you your new rooms here so you can get properly settled down. The term begins in about three weeks. You'll have enough time to get your lesson plans pulled together."

Ron and Hermione stood up and followed Minerva as she guided them to their apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny Potter awoke to soft sunlight streaming from the window into the room she shared with her husband. She pulled Harry closer to her as he slept. He didn't want to admit it, but the past weeks had been stressful for him and Ginny was glad to see him getting some proper rest. 

Ginny Potter. She repeated the name in her head again. She had yearned to be Ginny Potter for so long, since she had been ten, even before that. Her hopes were given an element of possibility when she had discovered that Harry Potter was her brother's best mate. Even before then, Harry had been her hero. He had been every child's hero. 

She still remembered her Harry Potter doll. While other children slept with teddy bears or other stuffed animals, she slept with her Harry Potter doll and dreamed of the possibilities. Ginny had never confessed this fact to Harry though. She wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment. She remembered when she had sent him a valentine in her first year. 

Just then she felt Harry begin to stir in her arms. "Good morning love," she whispered to him when he had fully woken up.

"Morning," he yawned. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could rent a boat and row out to some of the islands off the coast."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as he sat up. "Let's have breakfast first though."

Ginny laughed.

* * * *

Harry reached out his hand and helped Ginny to climb into the boat. She carefully stepped in and sat down after putting her picnic basket under the seat. Harry pulled out his wand and, like Hagrid of so long ago, tapped the side and the boat began to move towards the nearest island. 

Ginny was outlining the plan of the day for Harry. "We'll stop off at that island for lunch, and then we'll go explore the surrounding islands."

Harry nodded as he watched the fish swim beneath the boat.

"Are you listening to me?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Uh-huh," Harry mumbled as a particularly big fish caught his interest.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

* * * *

After enjoying a tasty picnic, Harry and Ginny boarded their rental boat once again and set off for some nearby islands. 

"Maybe we should head back," Harry suggested nervously. "Those dark clouds have been gathering fairly quickly."

"Don't be silly!" Ginny retorted. "Storms don't occur that quickly." Her statement was punctuated by a large crash of thunder. 

The sky was darkening very quickly and it was beginning to rain. "Let's head back!" Harry yelled over all the noise. A streak of lightning split the sky, illuminating the growing fear in Harry's eyes.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and Harry couldn't hear Ginny's reply, though she seemed extremely agitated about something. Her eyes widened as she brushed her hair out of her face, and panic entered them as she began shrieking wildly. Finally she pointed behind Harry. He turned and his mouth dropped open. A massive tidal wave was forming on the horizon and rushing at them faster and faster; finally, it was bearing down on them. It crashed down on the boat, officially soaking Harry and Ginny to the bone.

Harry tried to use his wand to make the boat head back to Carysford, but the wind and the current were too strong. They were being pushed out deeper into the Mediterranean. Another wave came and their boat briefly rode on top of it. The boat then fell and Harry and Ginny tumbled out of it and into the water. 

Harry desperately tried to grab Ginny to keep her from going under, but he was having enough trouble trying to save himself. She was being pushed farther out by the force of the water. Harry swam after her. Another wave came and catapulted the couple even farther out. 

He finally caught up with her and they gripped each other attempting to stay afloat. Suddenly Harry felt something beneath his feet. They were in the shallow water next to an island. The rain was coming down so hard that they couldn't see a thing. Harry guided Ginny to wear he thought the land might be. They finally felt ground beneath their feet. They both stumbled through the raging storm until they were farther inland and collapsed on the beach of the island. 

* * * *

Harry squinted as the sun shone in his eyes. Where was he? Of course, the island. Where was Ginny? He sat up quickly looking for her. She was lying face down a few feet away. He crawled over to her and rolled her over. She was breathing, she was just unconscious.

Harry sighed and commenced to examine his surroundings. He was on a typical desert island. There was some jungle farther inland. At most, it was probably a mile across. He couldn't see anything nearby. They were stranded far out to sea without a boat, on a desert island.

Abruptly Harry realized there was something strange. He glanced up at the sun, it was only just past noon. Though the storm had lasted less than an hour, it had seemed like an eternity. The beach wasn't even wet. Harry frowned. This wasn't a good sign.

He reached over and gently shook Ginny. "Save yourself Harry," she mumbled incoherently.

"It's all right." Harry replied. "We're safe, I think."

Ginny's eyes leapt open and took in their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Harry answered.

They stood up while supporting each other. They were still weak from the struggle to stay alive. Harry began to think about how they could get off the island. Apparition was no good. They were in international territory so far as he knew. If they tried to into a country, chances were that they would get splinched on the border. 

Harry fumbled in his pockets and discovered that his wand was gone. He began to mutter curse words under his breath. That had been his first and only wand and it represented everything he had gone through as a wizard. 

Suddenly a strange voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello."

Both Harry and Ginny spun around to face the newcomer. Harry took him in at a glance. It was a man about the same height as Harry. He had blond hair, very fair skin, and gray blue eyes. The blond haired stranger was wearing what appeared to be a uniform of some sort. It consisted of a black high collared coat that went down to his hips with golden pins on both the collars and four gold stripes on each sleeve. There was also a belt around the coat that at present held no weapon. The stranger also wore what appeared to be black muggle slacks, and knee-high boots.

Surprise was painted on this newcomer's face as he spoke again. "Hello, I'm Captain Josef Fairchild. Who are you?"

Harry answered, "I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny."

Captain Fairchild gave Harry a queer look and his eyes drifted up to study Harry's scar. He seemed even more surprised than before. "How did you get here?" he asked.

Ginny answered this time. "We got caught in a monstrous storm and just got washed up on the beach."

Fairchild turned and studied the calm sea for a moment. "If you say so," he said.

"What are _you _doing here?" Harry asked, deciding it was his turn to ask question.

"I'm here to fetch you," Captain Fairchild replied.

"If you were sent here to get us, why were you so surprised to see us?"

Fairchild looked down at the sand for a second before answering. "Well. . . I didn't really believe you would be here."

"Why were you sent here to meet us?" Ginny inquired.

"You are both expected guests." Fairchild said.

"Expected guests of who?" Harry asked.

"The High Lords Edward and Andrew." Captain Fairchild replied.


	3. The Empire of Draconolough

Watchman on the Tower

  
  


by:

  
  


Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewers who have reviewed and helped me a whole lot, and a special thanks to my beta, Tori, who has helped me on this story tremendously. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: The Empire of Draconolough

  
  


"I've never heard of the High Lords Edward and Andrew," Harry said to Captain Fairchild.

  
  


"That's not my fault," he replied.

  
  


"Well, who are they?" Ginny asked in a exasperated voice.

  
  


"They're the temporary governors of the Empire." Fairchild answered.

  
  


"What Empire?" Harry asked, his curiosity aroused.

  
  


"The Empire of Draconolough," Captain Fairchild replied proudly.

  
  


"How long have they been the governors?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Captain Fairchild held up his hands and studied his fingers for a moment while thinking. "Thirteen or fourteen centuries I think," he finally said.

  
  


"Why have they governed so long?" Harry asked, thinking that this Empire sounded rather ridiculous, even aside from the fact that the governors of the said Empire had lived so long. 

  
  


"That's due to the fact," Fairchild answered, "that there's no emperor."

  
  


"Well why isn't there an emperor?" Ginny inquired.

  
  


Fairchild shrugged. "That will be explained to you later if the High Lords see fit. It's time to head off to meet them."

  
  


"Meet them where?" Harry gestured to the obviously empty island.

  
  


"There!" The Captain gestured in the same direction. 

  
  


"Give us a second before we go then," Harry told Fairchild. The captain nodded.

  
  


Harry drew Ginny aside, out of Captain Fairchild's earshot. "Should we follow him?" he asked. "The guy seems nuts to me, I can't see anywhere on this island where a high lord would be." 

  
  


"Where else is there to go?" Ginny pointed out. "We might as well follow him, he might lead us to something useful . . . at the very least." 

  
  


Harry nodded in agreement. He turned around to address Fairchild. "Lead on to the High Lords Edward and Andrew then."

  
  


The trio began to march inland, and as Harry assumed, to the beach on the other side of the island. Abruptly Harry felt something cold hit his face and entire body. He was walking through it. The strange barrier felt like water made into rubber or something similar. After walking for about ten feet through the strange and invisible substance he felt his foot step into a normal atmosphere once more. His body soon followed. 

  
  


Harry, Ginny, and Captain Fairchild emerged from the strange substance. They weren't on a desert or jungle island anymore. Harry's mouth dropped open in pure amazement as his eyes took in what lay in front of them.

  
  


~ - ~ - ~ -

  
  


Bill Weasley strode down one of many dark hallways under Gringotts. Massive vaults lined the hallway, and occasionally there was a torch on the wall. He looked down and checked his map again. The map wasn't complete, for security reasons of course. The goblins were like that. They even limited where the wizard employees could work, making sure that no one worker ever saw the entirety of the underground labyrinth. 

He supposed that it was wise, but currently it was giving him a load of trouble. Frustrated, he looked up and studied the numbers on the vaults and referred to the map again. The goblins weren't very good mapmakers.

  
  


Finally, he spotted the vault that he had been looking for: vault 12377. After finding the vault that he had repaired four days previously had indeed been looted he had began to look back through other records to check for similar occurrences.

  
  


Bill had discovered that there had been a lot of these robberies that had been overlooked. Bill estimated that Gringotts now had lost nearly five hundred thousand Galleons at least. Where had it all gone? He began to study vault 12377. Yes, it had been broken into. Not like the first one he had discovered, but like all the other ones he discovered since then. Bill could tell that security had been breached, but a normal wizard wouldn't even look twice at the vault. The earlier one he had stumbled on had been simply looted, with no pains taken to cover it up. A very efficient system, whoever was doing it was covering themselves now. They didn't dare to be so obvious now that the repairs were complete. Thefts would be detected almost immediately now. 

  
  


Bill returned to studying the empty vault. Very efficient, how were they doing this? All break-ins from before had been noticed immediately by the goblins. How were these thieves bypassing goblin security? 

  
  


Suddenly Bill frowned. A very horrible thought had occurred to him. What if the goblins weren't overlooking these robberies? What if they knew perfectly well that money was disappearing? Could it be a goblin rebellion? 

  
  


~ - ~ - ~ -

  
  


Arthur Weasley Apparated into the Burrow. Despite the fact that he was now making much more money in his new position as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they had not moved to a better home. The Burrow held too many memories to abandon it. 

  
  


He entered the kitchen where his wife, Molly Weasley, was busy cooking supper. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

  
  


"Fine," she replied. "I invited Bill and his new girlfriend over for dinner tonight."

  
  


Arthur nodded. "That'll be great." He went to leave the kitchen but Molly asked the dreaded question before he could escape. 

  
  


"Did you find anything out about Ginny?"

  
  


He cringed inwardly. This was a very delicate subject around Molly. Personally, he didn't object to the fact that she and Harry had eloped shortly after his trial and had run off. In his opinion, Harry was a fine young man who Ginny loved and he was sure he would do anything for her. However, Molly was another story. 

  
  


Molly believed that Harry was mad and dangerous, and that Ginny was still a little girl too young to be let off her mother's apron strings. 

  
  


"Uh, no, Molly dear. I didn't hear anything about them, nor did I find anything out." Arthur replied cautiously.

  
  


"The nerve of them to go off and elope!" Molly said loudly. "Not only that, they leave England!"

  
  


Arthur rolled his eyes. It wasn't like Harry had much choice about leaving England. He had been exiled after all. Personally, Arthur felt that Harry was indeed a good match for Ginny, and he knew that Ginny would always be happy with him.

  
  


Arthur heard two small pops behind him. He turned around to see Bill with his new girlfriend. She looked like a decent girl: she was of average height but slight build, with long, straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Arthur could see why Bill liked her.

  
  


"Hey, Dad," Bill greeted him.

  
  


Molly rushed over. "Bill, so nice to see you!"

  
  


"Me too," Bill replied. "I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Elizabeth." 

  
  


"How do you do, Mrs. Weasley?" Elizabeth asked shyly.

  
  


"You're a darling!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Elizabeth blushed beet red "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and we can talk?" Elizabeth nodded and followed Molly into the kitchen. 

  
  


Bill waved as she left. He then turned to Arthur. "Hey Dad, I have to talk to you."

  
  


Arthur frowned. He could sense the worry in Bill's voice. "What about?" he asked.

  
  


"The Gringott vaults are being systematically robbed," Bill began. "Nearly half a million Galleons are missing. The thing is, the goblins should be noticing these robberies, but they aren't."

  
  


"Sounds like another goblin rebellion," Arthur said in a serious voice. "The only thing is, we haven't had one on our hands for nearly a hundred years."

  
  


"I know," Bill replied. "That makes me wonder what could stir them up. Who's leading them. None of the goblins are particularly influential at this point in time."

  
  


Arthur nodded. "The only thing about a goblin rebellion is that they surely won't stop with the money. Soon they'll attempt to overthrow the Ministry, or who knows what else." 

  
  


Bill nodded in agreement. "Yes, something needs to be done immediately, certain people notified."

  
  


"No chance of doing anything before tomorrow morning." Arthur said, "Now that Voldemort is gone, the Ministry doesn't work at all hours like before. Let's go in and enjoy the dinner your mother has prepared and we can worry about this tomorrow. Meanwhile, you should probably take sick leave off. If this thing erupts suddenly you might find yourself in a sticky situation." 

  
  


Bill nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Don get any ideas about hanging around to infiltrate them." Arthur warned, "They don't trust humans enough to let anyone in. It wouldn't be worth the risk of death or torture to get such small tidbits of information."

  
  


"Don't worry." Bill said. 

~ - ~ - ~ -

  
  


Harry and Ginny both gaped at the majestic view before them. Captain Fairchild yawned as he looked at it, as if he had seen it a thousand times before. 

  
  


Stretched out in front of them was a city that must be fifteen times larger than London, perhaps even bigger. There was no city in the world that could match its size. Not only was it big, but it was beautiful. The city that lay before them had been well planned and built. Even the smallest building was made to look palatial. There were numerous fountains and trees in all of the broad streets. Waterfalls shot from both man-made and natural overhangs. There were plants everywhere. Most of the buildings were made of some unnatural white stone that was soothing to the eyes. The city was marvelous. In the center of the city a gigantic white building stood on a hill. 

  
  


The most eye-catching feature of the whole city was the tower that shot up from the massive building in the center of the city. It was white with gold trimming up the corners. The tower was taller than any Muggle skyscraper Harry had ever seen. 

  
  


Wow, Harry thought, someone standing on that could see the whole world. He looked over at Ginny whose mouth was still hanging open as she gazed at the great city before them. "What do you think?" Harry asked.

  
  


Ginny's mouth worked silently, no words could describe it.

"Welcome to Draconolough." Captain Fairchild said, stifling another yawn. 

  
  


"Where are Lord Edward and Andrew?" Harry questioned, still in shock.

  
  


Captain Fairchild motioned towards the giant building in the middle of the city. "At the Imperial Palace."

  
  


Just then a vehicle resembling a hovercraft shot up towards them from the city. It came to an instant stop right in front of them. A door slid open and a man dressed in a uniform similar to Captain Fairchild's jumped out.

  
  


The man gaped at Harry and Ginny for a moment and then turned towards Fairchild. "You found. . . them, sir?"

  
  


Fairchild only nodded and motioned for Harry and Ginny to climb into the hovercraft. They obliged and the two guards followed them in. Fairchild showed Harry and Ginny how to put on some straps similar to Muggle seatbelts and they were off. 

  
  


"Took you long enough," the driver said.

  
  


Fairchild nodded. "Lieutenant Sholf, this is Harry and Ginny Potter."

  
  


Sholf only nodded. He was obviously nervous.

  
  


The hovercraft was now approaching the city. Harry and Ginny watched all of the people they were passing. This would be a wonderful place to live, Harry observed. All the people were happy and joyful. Diagon Alley had been so gloomy the day that he and Ginny had left, but this place was very different. Harry wondered if it was possible to get drunk on happiness.

  
  


The hovercraft was soon climbing the hill up to the Imperial Palace, and soon arrived in the massive courtyard in front of it. Harry, Ginny, and Fairchild disembarked. "Thanks Franc!" Captain Fairchild called before he drove away.

  
  


Fairchild led them into the palace. Harry and Ginny stood staring at the entry hall in shock. Ginny had been to Versailles while in her sixth year on holiday, but compared to this, Versailles looked like. . . an outhouse or something. 

  
  


The decorations weren't gaudy, they were simply expensive and elegant. I would love to live here, Ginny though wistfully. Just like her daydreams of marrying Prince Charming, and going to live in a palace. 

  
  


Their attention was drawn back to Captain Fairchild as he gestured to a medium sized circular platform in the floor. "Step onto this, please."

  
  


The did so and suddenly they were shooting up so fast that Harry looked below them to try and figure out where his stomach had gone. By the time the platform stopped, he was holding his hand to his mouth. 

  
  


Captain Fairchild casually stepped off the platform and strode to a large pair of door down the hall. Harry and Ginny followed, feeling a little queasy after their ride. The captain arrived at the door and pulled one open, motioning Harry and Ginny through and following them in closing the door behind him. 

  
  


They were in a simpler, but still elegant, room. There was a big window at the end of the room overlooking the city and the sea beyond. There was also a conference table with big cushy chairs. Two men were sitting in the middle next to each other. 

  
  


"Here they are, my lords," Captain Fairchild said.

  
  


The one on the left stood up. "Thank you Josef," he said warmly. "You may go now."

  
  


Captain Fairchild gave a small bow and left the room. 

  
  


Harry took the chance to study the two men at the conference table. The one that had stood up seemed to be very young. Perhaps even younger than Harry himself was. The other man was in his fifties or sixties; it was hard to tell. They were both dressed in what appeared to be Muggle shirts and ties with dark navy blue slacks. The man that had stood up wore an exotic tie with bright purple and gold print; the other's tie was just plain black.

  
  


The younger one had bright purple eyes that matched his tie and a very warm and young face. The eyes danced with mischief, reminding Harry of Fred and George. "I am Andrew," he said. "Please call me Andy though." He motioned towards the other who had remained sitting, and who had cold and dark eyes. "This is Edward, if you value your life don't call him Eddy." Andy grinned

  
  


"I'm Harry, and this is my wife Ginny." Harry said, introducing himself. 

  
  


Andy nodded. "Please have a seat."

  
  


Harry and Ginny obliged. Harry began to study the pair again. They were almost opposites in age, and most certainly attitude. While Andy was warm and bubbly, Edward was frigid. He coldly regarded Harry and Ginny. Harry glanced down at Edwards hand's. He wore a black leather gauntlet on his left hand. Harry wondered why

  
  


"Welcome to Draconolough, Harry." Andrew said. "Have you enjoyed it so far?"

  
  


"We have," Harry answered. "With the exception of your soldiers staring at us like we were monsters or something." 

  
  


Edward smiled thinly as Andrew began to laugh. "Oh my," he managed to get out. "I suppose it's one thing to know that one day prophecy will be fulfilled and another to see it be fulfilled."

  
  


Harry didn't understand what all this supposed prophecy was about and was preparing to ask but Andrew went on again before he could.

  
  


"How did you enjoy your trip from Carysford?" he inquired.

  
  


"Not at all!" Ginny burst out. "Being nearly drowned by a violent storm isn't my idea of fun." 

  
  


"A violent storm?" Lord Edward asked in a raspy whisper that chilled Harry to the bone. 

  
  


Harry nodded slowly. Edward looked curiously at Andrew, who shook his head. Edward returned his gaze to Harry and frowned.

  
  


"Not to worry," Andrew said after a brief silence. "We'll look into it later."

  
  


"Can you tell us about this place, all about Draconolough?" Ginny asked, intrigued about the hidden Empire she was currently sitting in. 

  
  


Andy beamed at them. "I love history! I'll tell you some, but Draconolough is too old to be able to tell its history in so brief a time. Where shall I start?"

  
  


"At the beginning, I suppose." Ginny suggested.

  
  


Andrew began to explain the origin of Draconolough. "Approximately six thousand years ago, there existed a very advanced civilization. Its name has been lost over much time. Anyway, this civilization had the knowledge of almost every aspect of life possible. They lived by and used the Higher Magic, a pure power that did only good. However, it was too good to last. A wizard named Crithian who despised the current government and balance of power sought to overthrow the government and rise to power."

  
  


"What was the government?" Ginny asked.

  
  


Andrew shrugged. "That was lost in the records as well. All we know are these sketchy details. Crithian could not overthrow the government though. The High Magic would not turn against the Lord Grand Masters. These Masters might have been the government, but I doubt it, I believe that they merely supported it. Crithian turned to other magic. He discovered Dark Magic. With his new brand of magic Crithian waged war against the civilization, and mostly against the Lord Grand Masters who had stood up to defend their nation. Chaos reigned and the government which was ill equipped to deal with such a rebellion was soon to fall."

  
  


Andrew continued, "There was a Lord Grand Master who could plainly see this, though none would believe him. He took his family, friends, and various others, as well as many of the advanced technologies and fled the civilization. His name was Telamorphan. They wandered around until they found a gigantic island which was isolated from much of the world. It was there he settled with his kin and close friends. It was decided that the new government must be stronger than the last one which was ill-equipped to deal with crisis. An Empire was established with Telamorphan as the Emperor and his high power ruling."

  
  


"They named the island Draconolough, right?" Harry asked, now interested in the story.

  
  


Andrew nodded. "Yes, they did. It is thought that Draconolough was the name of the city from whence they fled, but it can't be proven. Meanwhile, the world was in disarray. Crithian had managed to destroy all, but not build anything. He eventually died of old age, but left his curse of the Dark Magic for those who would seek after it. Those that were left had lost much. The technology they once had was lost, as was the knowledge. All they had left was a crude sort of magic, the Low Magic. It is fairly efficient, but nothing to match the High Magic." 

  
  


"So that's what the wizarding world as we know it uses," Harry mused. "The Low Magic."

  
  


"Yes, there is of course the Dark Magic which wizards such as Voldemort and this Carthade use. The people of Draconolough still have the High Magic, though they do not have a Lord Grand Master to facilitate the full use of it. The last one died about a thousand years ago, which brings us to the next subject that I want to discuss with you."

  
  


"Could I ask just a quick question first?" Ginny requested.

  
  


"Of course." Andrew replied.

  
  


"Did the rest the world know of the presence of Draconolough?"

  
  


"Mostly no," Andrew answered. "There have been some people aware of our presence, we are no secret to elves and goblins either, though they do keep our secret. In fact, one of our many banks is named Gringotts which is run by goblins." 

  
  


"I see," Ginny said.

  
  


Andrew grinned, "Anyway, approximately thirteen or fourteen hundred years ago, another person aspiring for power assassinated the royal family, with the exception of one daughter who fled from Draconolough to Europe in fear of her life. Somehow she was overlooked and vanished while riots broke out in the streets."

  
  


"What was this wizard's name?" Harry asked.

  
  


"I don't know." Andrew shrugged, "The rioters killed him so fast and mutilated the body so badly that no one could identify him."

  
  


"What happened to the daughter who escaped?" Ginny questioned intently.

  
  


"The people of Draconolough made every effort to find her. They loved the royal family who had ruled since the days of Telamorphan. The Dracons crossed to Europe and resettled an abandoned town named Carysford from which they could base their search efforts. Their desperate efforts were in vain, however. They never found the heir. Many stopped searching, believing the daughter to be dead. Similar to the Russian Revolution, when the Czar was overthrown and his daughter Anastasia was thought to have survived However, our government was most certainly not overthrown. The search continued long after the lost daughter's projected life span, searching for heirs, but none were found. That was where Edward and I came into the picture. We were. . .sent to be caretakers of the Empire."

  
  


"From where?" Harry asked.

  
  


"That is not your worry," Edward said in his rasping whisper. 

  
  


"Oh, calm down." Andrew said to Edward. Then he turned to Harry and Ginny. "So, Edward and I have ruled since then. Some of the people never gave up the search, though. The story gets complicated at this point so we'll end there. Any questions?"

  
  


"Why are you all telling all of this to us? Harry asked suspiciously. "We're just visitors."

  
  


Lord Andrew grinned widely, reminding Harry of the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. "Because the Emperor has returned. You have come to Draconolough," he said, saying the latter sentence as if repeating the former. 

  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Emperor of the Empire

Watchman on the Tower

  
  


by:

  
  


Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author Note: I hope you were surprised at the end of the later chapter! Anyway, much thanks to my beta, Tori, and all reviewers who offered comments and or suggestions. Especially LBDomingo and Irene Finlay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four: Emperor of the Empire

  
  


"What do you mean the emperor has returned?" Harry demanded.

  
  


Andrew smiled, but Edward responded in his rasping whisper. "In short, he means you're the heir to the Dracon throne."

  
  


Both Harry's and Ginny's mouths fell open in shock. Their mouths were beginning to hurt, they had been surprised too many times in one day. 

  
  


"You mean I'm the emperor of all this?" Harry asked in total shock.

  
  


"Not yet," Andrew answered, "you have to have the power of the throne consecrated upon you, and then you have to be crowned."

  
  


"How do you know he that he is the heir to the throne?" Ginny inquired.

  
  


"Ever since that one princess fled the island certain powers have been. . . keeping track of her and her descendants. Waiting for the prophesied one to be born. Waiting for the one who would be able to take the throne, learn the High Magic to its full extent, be able to become a Lord Grand Master." Andrew explained.

  
  


"Edward and I were also watching over the royal line. I must admit, we nearly had a stroke when the princess's only great-great-grandchild was born a squib! We were afraid that you wouldn't be born. Our fears were alleviated when your mother was born with magic, and then you followed her."

  
  


"You've watched me?" Harry said.

  
  


"More or less," Andrew replied, "you would have shown up on this island whether or not we watched you, but hey, we were curious!"

  
  


"If you had not watched him though, you wouldn't have recognized him, would you?" Ginny pointed out.

  
  


Andrew shook his head and pointed at Harry's eyes. "Hardly a normal color. Green yes, but not a natural green." 

  
  


"Oh," Ginny said.

  
  


"What about this Lord Grand Master deal?" Harry questioned. "How am I supposed to become one?"

  
  


"We'll teach you." Edward whispered.

  
  


"Are you two Lord Grand Masters?" Ginny asked.

  
  


At this question the happiness seemed to slip away from Andrew. "We were. . . nearly eight thousand years ago. Then some wise guy came and assassinated every person who carried our blood, except one of my six brothers, and my nephew. Even my sister-in-law was killed. So then they buried us all six feet deep. They held a hero's funeral for us, while my childhood friend raised my orphaned nephew, trying to explain where his mommy and daddy went, and my surviving brother lay in a coma."

  
  


"What do you mean 'our blood'?" Ginny said.

  
  


"Our family." Edward responded coldly."

  
  


"Oh." Ginny said meekly. 

  
  


"Then what are you two doing here?" Harry asked.

  
  


"We got promoted to deities, unfortunately." Andrew responded, still sounding fairly miserable.

  
  


"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked.

  
  


Andrew brightened up as his happy demeanor returned. "Well, it isn't socially acceptable for a respected deity to throw banana cream pies into people's faces." He held out his hand and a banana cream pie materialized in it. Andrew began to smile evilly. 

  
  


"Um, I see," Harry replied nervously. "I don't need one in my face, thank you."

  
  


Andrew shrugged. "Your loss!" He stood up and walked over to the window at the end of the room, opened it, and threw the pie out into the busy street. A magically amplified splat resounded through the room.

  
  


"What did you do that for!" Ginny exclaimed.

  
  


"Don't worry, the banana cream goes away in about a minute." Andrew said while laughing. 

  
  


Ginny sniffed in disapproval. Harry and Edward were smiling. "What do I have to do?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Andrew recovered from laughter. Follow me and Edward, please!"

  
  


Harry, Ginny, and Edward stood up and left the conference room.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


George Weasley, stood at the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and surveyed his kingdom of jokes and pranks. Before the war had ever really began, Fred and he had launched their shop with the generous financial contribution of Harry Potter. 

  
  


Their shop had got off to a good start from the very first. However, business had really begun to boom after the war. He and Fred had already opened a second shop in Hogsmeade, and were planning to eventually make Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a franchise that would be world renowned. That was where Fred was now, running the shop in Hogsmeade. The twins were planning to hire more help now that business was increasing. 

  
  


Absently George glanced at his watch. Eight o'clock. The crowds of little pranksters and their parents would soon be arriving to make their purchases for the new school year at Hogwarts. The term began in only a few weeks. 

  
  


He picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read. The Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters were still being tried. All of the courts had been overwhelmed immediately after the war. George flipped the page to the business section. He pulled out his wand and marked an ad of particular interest. Gringotts was offering an incredibly high interest rate on savings accounts. That must be why everyone was at Gringotts this morning. He had noticed everyone heading that way instead of towards their normal jobs. He squinted at the fine print to see if he could see what the catch was.

  
  


All interest earned will be awarded annually at the end of the calendar year, beginning next year.

  
  


George didn't see how that was a catch. Either way, the account owners got their money, just not so soon. Why was Gringotts trying to get gold into their bank? 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ron sat at his desk in his Hogwarts office with his feet propped up on the desk. He leaned back his head and took another swig of butterbeer Just then, his wife Hermione walked into the room.

  
  


"Ron!" she said in a disapproving voice

  
  


He choked on his butterbeer and sat up. "Yes?"

  
  


"You should be preparing your lesson plans! Not just sitting around and drinking." 

  
  


"I'm finished for the next three months!" Ron responded indignantly. "See?" He held up the standard textbook, teacher edition. 

  
  


Hermione took it from his hand, opened it, and flipped through the pages. "All you've done is highlighted the important parts and written assignments in the margins."

  
  


"That's all there is to teaching, isn't there?" Ron replied innocently. 

  
  


Hermione dropped the textbook down on his cluttered desk. "I give up!" she sighed. "Aren't we going down to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?" 

  
  


"Of course!" Ron said casually, not mentioning that he had totally forgotten.

  
  


"Then let's get a move on!" Hermione said forcefully.

  
  


The couple left the castle and began to walk down to Hogsmeade at a comfortable pace. "So," Hermione said, "have you began working on defenses against possible attack like Minerva suggested?"

  
  


"Not really," Ron answered.

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"You know, Voldemort is gone, we watched Harry kill him ourselves. This Carthade that Harry was going on about when he left isn't a threat."

  
  


"How I wish I could believe it." Hermione replied sadly.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry, Ginny, Andrew, and Edward descended an old, stone, spiral staircase that had obviously not been used for several centuries. 

  
  


"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

  
  


"You'll see!" Andrew answered cheerfully as they reached the bottom. Harry estimated that they were far underneath the palace by now. The dark passageway they were walking down reminded him eerily of the chamber of secrets from his second year, and gauging by the look on Ginny's face, it reminded her as well. 

  
  


They strode ahead and the passage got darker and darker as they left behind the scattered windows that had lined their way. Andrew held out his hand and a ball of purple fire appeared, crackling merrily and lighting the way for them. 

  
  


The foursome soon arrived at a dead end wall. Great, Harry thought a dead end, Andrew and Edward are just as lost as I am. The group stopped and Edward walked ahead straight towards the stone wall before them.

  
  


Harry examined the wall closer. What was Edward going to do?

  
  


He observed as Edward lifted up his hand that wore the gauntlet. Suddenly a golden seal appeared within the wall. Harry could suddenly see that there was a crack that ran down the middle and the seal was holding it together. 

  
  


Harry tried to examine what the seal was, but it evaporated and the wall parted and slid open before he could make it out properly. 

  
  


"Onward!" Andrew said, pointing for them to follow Edward. 

  
  


Harry and Ginny strode after Edward, Andrew taking up the rear. As soon as they passed the open wall, it closed. Harry spun around to watch it.

  
  


"No need to fear," Andrew told Harry. "We can make it open again."

  
  


Harry then took a moment to examine the room they had entered. It was lit with incredible light, and the need for Andrew's ball of purple fire had expired. He and Ginny turned about scanning all the walls looking for the source of light. There was no source. Harry then looked up. 

  
  


They were in the bottom of the tower that soared above the palace. Once again, Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped open. 

  
  


"This way, please." Andrew said, guiding them towards the center of the room There stood a square platform that was raised approximately one foot above the rest of the floor. Floating one foot above the platform was a gold and sapphire staff. On the top of the staff there was a crystal clear ball in which a dark blue storm cloud swirled. Harry's eyes slid up and down the staff, examining it. It was a little taller than he was, with glittering sapphires and inlaid with elegant gold trimming. It seemed to posses a strength and power of its own. 

  
  


"What is it?" Harry asked.

  
  


It was Edward who answered in his rasping voice. "Stretch forth thy hand Harry, and receive thy inheritance, and embrace thy destiny."

  
  


Harry felt himself compelled to walk forward. He stepped up onto the platform and wrapped his hand around the staff slowly. Suddenly he felt a great amount of power surge through him. He tried to let go of the staff but his fingers wouldn't budge. The power was going to burn him alive! He tried to force the power to stop, to leave him alone, but the more he tried, the more the power hurt him.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ginny watched her husband wrap his hand around the mysterious staff. What was going to happen? She spared a glance for Edward and Andrew. They were calmly watching Harry with expectant expressions.

  
  


She turned her attention back to Harry. He was now holding the staff, but he was frozen solid. He wasn't moving. What was happening?

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry gave up. He couldn't control it. The power was overwhelming him. He let go of himself and surrendered to the power. He felt it infuse every particle of his body. Suddenly he realized that the power wasn't trying to destroy him! It was trying to merge with him, bond with him, become one with him. He opened himself further to the power and absorbed as much as he could. He was in control now!

  
  


Harry felt the awesome power from the staff surge through his veins. After what seemed like an eternity it began to fade. It was still there, just not active anymore. He smiled and then realized how much energy it had taken out of him. 

  
  


Harry watched as everything spun and then blacked out. The last thing he felt was himself falling.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ginny shrieked just after Harry dropped the staff and collapsed. She rushed over to him and knelt down, cradling his head in her lap. He was still breathing. Ginny looked up and Andrew and Edward. "Do something!" she wailed. 

  
  


"Did you have something in mind?" Andrew asked innocently.

  
  


"Don't be wise with me!" Ginny replied crossly. 

  
  


"All right, all right," Andrew said, "a night in bed and he'll be perfectly fine." 

  
  


"Where?" Ginny asked beginning to calm down.

  
  


"In your new bedroom suite that comes free of charge with the new position your husband has graciously accepted." Andrew said, reminding Ginny of a Muggle infomercial. 

  
  


Both Edward and Ginny rolled their eyes at Andrew as Harry's limp form floated up and began to move ahead of them towards the exit. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The Dark Lord Carthade sat calmly and coldly at the large circular table in an underground chamber. Few within the very massive network of caves and chambers even knew precisely where it was. It was unplottable, like Hogwarts and other wizarding schools. The majority of personages came to the hideout came via portkeys. The portkeys could only be activated from within the hideout. There were other exits and entrances. However, no one but Carthade knew where they were, knew that they even existed.

  
  


Lord Carthade had began construction on it as soon as it became apparent to him that the fool who called himself Voldemort was going to fall. He had prepared it in secret, only letting his most trusted supporters, both inside and outside Voldemort's circle, know what his plans were. 

  
  


When he had fled from Voldemort's last stand, Harry Potter had nearly caught him. If it hadn't been for the bumbling of the Ministry, Potter would have succeeded. Excepting that last fact, Carthade's rise to power had been simple, quick, and complete. 

  
  


Lord Carthade had marshaled forces throughout Europe and America, forces that were ready to fight almost immediately. First he would topple the hardest target in Europe from the inside. Great Britain. Even without his influence, conquering Great Britain would be a piece of cake. The British had become fools after Voldemort's defeat, except for Potter and his new wife. They had been exiled though, conveniently getting them out of the way.

  
  


Carthade smiled coldly as he frigidly regarded a subordinate who had entered the chamber. "Yes?" he demanded.

  
  


The subordinate gulped nervously, regarding the Dark Lord before him. Voldemort had been skinny and frail, and different. His new master was nearly seven feet tall and very muscular. He had no doubts as to Carthade's strength. 

  
  


"Everything is in place, my lord," he said timidly.

  
  


Everything was ready for his first step. The British Ministry of Magic would fall before night fell. "Tell Commander Tareif to began his attack." Carthade ordered.

"As you command my lord." 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Arthur Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, strode down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He was on his way back to the Ministry after having lunch with some important officials from other Ministries. 

  
  


He rounded a corner that headed for the main Ministry building. Just as he did so he suddenly heard an explosion coming from his destination. In shock he glanced up towards the Ministry, or rather, what was left of it. The gigantic building was in flames. Terrified people screamed, cried, and ran away from the Ministry. At their heels chased wizards in dark robes.

  
  


Death Eaters, or so he thought. He returned his gaze to the Ministry. Above the ruins of the English Ministry of Magic a symbol floated. It was a eerie, ominous, and loathsome; immediately reminiscent of the Dark Mark. But Arthur Weasley had never seen this symbol before: a raven clutching a blood red trident in its talons.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Fall of Great Britain

Watchman on the Tower

  
  


by:

  
  


Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Much thanks to my beta reader, Tori, who supports me enormously not only by preventing me from looking like an idiot, but for all of the support. I also want to thank LB Domingo for making several suggestions and comments that helped to greatly improve this chapter, and to Irene Finlay for her constant reviews.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Five: The Fall of Diagon Alley

  
  
  
  
  
  


The High Lord Andrew stood on the top of the gigantic Tower of Savvire. For millennia it had stood as a symbol of the Emperor's power. Few knew or understood much about the tower. To them it was just an extra tall tower that reminded them of the Emperor of Draconolough. To a selected few, the tower was much more than that.

  
  


The wind blew fiercely and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard. However, the thunder wasn't coming from within Draconolough. The sky was clear and the sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon. 

  
  


Although Andrew could not see Great Britain from this distance, his awareness stretched that far. Carthade had struck much earlier than he and Edward had predicted. They had assumed that they would have plenty of time to teach young Harry all that he needed to know. They barely had enough time now. Carthade had pushed their deadline up, as well as other things.

  
  


He glanced down at the gold ring with the large purple jewel set into it. It had been in his possession since he had become a Lord Grand Master. It was glowing faintly. The jewel was growing brighter almost every day. It was a sign. Andrew's only living brother was dying. He could hardly blame him though, it had been nearly thirty thousand years since he and his other brothers had been born. The eldest brother was now trying to rule his own nation alone. He was still suffering from severe injuries he had received eight thousand years ago when six of the seven had been slain. Time was running out. When Robert died, he, Edward, and his other brothers would be drawn back to their native land to replace him.

  
  


Andrew sighed. Among many other things, they had to teach Harry how to fight a war, a very big war. Perhaps William could be convinced to come and help train Harry in the arts of war. He and Edward just weren't the war types and therefore it would be difficult to tutor Harry. Intelligence operations were another thing. Harry didn't really need to learn how to spy though. 

  
  


There was another crash of thunder. Yesterday had not been a good day for Great Britain, today would be worse. Meanwhile, Harry needed to be trained. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ron and Hermione barely had enough time to notice the sunrise. Thousands of refugees from Diagon Alley were streaming into the Hogwarts Grounds. Hogwarts was the most secure place left in Great Britain for the wizarding world. 

  
  


Overnight the Ministry of Magic had been totally destroyed. Hundreds had died in the first attack. There was no more authority. The wizarding world now looked to the professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for guidance and direction. 

  
  


Refugees spoke of the latest news from Diagon Alley. The attackers after destroying the Ministry had turned their attention to Gringotts. They desperately needed the gold within to finance themselves. The newest refugees spoke of the thundering booms of a battering ram pounding the front doors of Gringotts. 

  
  


Others spoke of the dreadful symbol these dark wizards used. A raven clutching a blood red trident. The wizarding world was terrified. Whispers were already sprouting about Carthade. Perhaps their hero had been right. They had betrayed their hero, their salvation.

  
  


Hermione guided another family towards the great hall. Soon it would be full and other places would be found. Other families that had come prepared were already pitching tents on the grounds. Tears flowed slowly down Hermione's face. Many had not escaped unscathed. She directed a mother clutching a baby towards the hospital wing. The father was most likely dead.

  
  


Ron meanwhile was with Bill and his father trying to increase the Hogwarts defenses. Ron was the Defense from the Dark Arts teacher and therefore everyone looked towards him to lead them against these new dark wizards.

  
  


After the stream of refugees had temporarily broken Hermione trudged towards a nearby bench and sat down to rest. The attack had begun just around dinnertime and she had been on her feet the whole night. The emotional stress had taken its toll on her. The whole time she had observed all of the injuries, tears, and general chaos she had realized that it could have been prevented. They should have believed Harry. Where was he now? Would he come back? Did they even deserve him to come back and rescue them?

  
  


Hermione was sure that the same thoughts were running through Ron's mind as well. It would hit him harder though. The issue had been mostly been between he and Harry. Hermione looked back and wondered why they had drifted apart like that. Hermione felt herself sink even further into her dreary thoughts. 

  
  


Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, however, when Elizabeth, Bill's girlfriend quietly sat next to her. "It's not your fault you know." Elizabeth said softly to Hermione.

  
  


Hermione looked up into her bright blue eyes which, for some reason reminded her of Harry. Elizabeth and Bill had arrived around midnight. Since then Elizabeth had been helping the refugees. Despite her diminutive figure and presence, she had worked constantly, never seeming to tire in the least. She was also an optimist. 

  
  


"I know." Hermione answered, "I just can't help but feel a little guilty though.

  
  


Elizabeth nodded. "It will pass. What is done, is done. There's no use in crying over spilled milk."

  
  


Hermione smiled faintly. "Just so long as the spilled milk isn't our ultimate doom."

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Commander Tareif paced impatiently outside of Gringotts. The battering ram again crashed into the doors, the doors held. Most of his men had been trying to break into the bank since midnight. The others were trying to track down what few witches or wizards were still around. Most had escaped, but many others had been slaughtered. 

  
  


The escapees didn't concern him for the moment. They would all be tracked down and dealt within good time. The main thing was Diagon Alley for now. Carthade needed large amounts of gold to finance this war. They had found much money in shops and homes, but the gold from Gringotts would be the thing that really mattered.

  
  


Tareif immediately turned his attention to the door as it gave way to the battering ram's endless onslaught. Using several well placed spells the soldiers under his command cleared a path through the rubble.

  
  


Commander Tareif and several others burst into the dark interior. There was nothing. No goblins, no papers, no money anywhere. Where had the goblins gone? "Search the vaults!" he commanded immediately.

  
  


They found nothing.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry moaned and opened his eyes. He vaguely remembered the events of the day before, but they were still cloudy. Where was he?

  
  


Harry surveyed his surroundings. He was in the biggest bedroom he had ever seen in his life. The room wasn't empty though. Bookshelves lined many of the walls. There were also tables with assorted items on them. He felt as though he was in someone else's room. He glanced at a chair near the bed and found Ginny asleep in it. She must have stayed up late making sure he was okay and had fallen asleep.

  
  


He slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the door near the windows. Harry reached out and opened the door. Bright sunlight streamed in through the doorway and he walked out onto a massive balcony that overlooked the whole island. The view was spectacular. 

He heard Ginny wake up back inside and returned to the bedroom. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked her as she stretched.

  
  


"Stiff." Ginny grunted. 

  
  


Harry smiled and walked over to the wardrobe to check if there was anything to replace his pajamas with. As he opened it he noticed the staff he had received yesterday propped up next to it. He peered into the wardrobe and to his utter amazement and delight, not only did the wardrobe contain an assortment of clothes from designer labels and casual wear that Muggles liked as well as standard wizard robes, they all appeared to fit him perfectly. He noticed with amusement that several of the clothes closely resembled what Andrew and Edward had been wearing the day before. 

  
  


He absently selected an emerald green robe and promptly changed into it. He walked over to Ginny and her wardrobe. He noted that she had a much wider selection of clothes than he did. Harry vaguely wondered why.

  
  


"Where are we supposed to go?" Harry asked Ginny.

  
  


"To breakfast I assume." she answered.

  
  


"Where's that?"

  
  


"Don't know," Ginny shrugged, "we can probably ask someone though."

  
  


Harry nodded. "I suppose that would work." 

  
  


As soon as Ginny had changed into some robes they left the bedroom together through the large double doors. They immediately spotted Captain Fairchild chatting with one of the sentries guarding the door. 

  
  


Spotting Harry and Ginny he came towards them. "Hello." he said blandly.

  
  


Harry and Ginny promptly returned the greeting and stood waiting for him to say something. Fairchild merely continued to look at them as if they were the ones who were supposed to speak.. Harry finally broke the silence. "Could you direct us to breakfast?" 

  
  


"I suppose," Captain Fairchild replied. He began to lead them down the hall.

  
  


"So why were you outside our door?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"To lead you to breakfast." Fairchild answered.

  
  


"Oh." Ginny said, beginning to feel confused. She looked at Harry with a 'this guy is cuckoo' look. Harry nodded in agreement.

  
  


Fairchild led them down the hall until they arrived at a circular balcony. Harry glanced down at the first floor. Their bedroom was quite high up in the palace. Harry could also see other similar balconies. Fairchild strode over to a levitation disc that was positioned on the edge near a break in the rail. He motioned for Harry and Ginny to step on and followed. The disc instantly dropped with astonishing speed until they arrived at the fourth balcony. 

  
  


They walked down another hall and arrived at a small dining room in which breakfast was served. Edward and Andrew were already seated. Edward was reading a newspaper while drinking some juice and Andrew was digging into an omelet. 

  
  


Harry turned around to thank Captain Fairchild but he was already gone. He stepped outside the room and scanned the hall. Fairchild was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

  
  


"Boo." 

  
  


Harry jumped and spun around to find Fairchild standing behind him. Fairchild's face was expressionless but he was obviously amused. "How did you do that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

  
  


Captain Fairchild smiled, saluted, and walked down the hall without answering.

  
  


Harry turned and walked back inside the room. Ginny was already seated and digging ravenously into some eggs and toast.

  
  


"Have a seat Harry!" Andrew said gesturing to a chair next to Ginny.

  
  


Harry obliged and served himself up a plate of sausage and eggs. "That Captain Fairchild is one odd duck." Harry said to Andrew.

  
  


Andrew laughed merrily. "He likes to be that way. It's how he amuses himself."

  
  


"Oh, so he isn't as dumb or dense as he acts?" Ginny said.

  
  


Andrew continued to laugh. "Heavens no! He's an absolute military genius. Not only is he the captain of the guard for the palace, but he's the supreme commander of the Dracon Armed Forces."

  
  


"Not only that," Edward broke in with his raspy whisper, "he has a tendency to turn up in the most unlikely places just when you think all hope is lost."

  
  


"How does he do that?" Harry questioned.

  
  


Andrew shrugged. "Most Dracons know little of the High Magic. A little of it goes a long ways. I suspect that Captain Fairchild has dabbled much further into it than most. He probably also has several Talents working for him as well.

  
  


"What are talents?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"Various capabilities, maybe a special spell or spells no one else can do, perhaps a understanding in one particular area of magic that no one has. Talents are fairly widespread." Andrew answered. 

  
  


"What does Fairchild seem to have working for him?" Harry inquired.

  
  


"Strategic tactics, he's very good at chess. He also seems to be able to get around without many people noticing him. Perhaps he's really sneaky or he can simply appear in whatever place he wants to without having to Apparate. I haven't really pried into all of that." Andrew responded.

  
  


"How long has he been with you?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"A very long time." Andrew answered. "I suspect that me and Edward's immortality has rubbed off on him a bit."

  
  


"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked Andrew.

  
  


"Training exercises to help you focus your mind and channel your power to perform the High Magic to its full extent. You are a very powerful wizard Harry, and you've just barely began to tap into your capabilities."

  
  


"Will I need my staff?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Andrew shook his head. "No, not for a while."

  
  


Harry and Ginny continued to eat. They failed to notice Edward set down the paper and point out a entry in the ship arrival column to Andrew. Andrew only nodded silently.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ron, Arthur, and Bill surveyed the wards they had erected again. They had spent the majority of the day constructing them. No one wanted to be surprised, nor found helpless if Carthade's armies were to suddenly attack Hogwarts.

  
  


Ron had serious doubts as to whether the wards could really hold. He chose not to voice them because what they had done was the best that could be done. Ron was still mentally smacking himself for not believing in Harry's claims. How could he have been so stupid? 

  
  


"I'm beat." Bill yawned. "Let's go see if we can get something to eat."

  
  


Arthur nodded in agreement. "I'll second that. I just hope that there's food to eat."

  
  


"That's what the house elves are for!" Ron replied.

  
  


"Don't let your wife hear you say that!" Bill told Ron.

  
  


"Shut it!" Ron said as the threesome strode up the steps and into the main hall. They walked on through to the great hall. They found Molly, Hermione, Elizabeth and another girl at one of the table along the wall eating.

  
  


"Hello Ron." Hermione said faintly.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

  
  


"Just tired." Hermione replied.

  
  


"Who is this?" Arthur asked gesturing towards the newcomer.

  
  


Everyone's attention was turned to her. Though she was seated, she looked very tall and slender, with brilliant blue eyes, golden red hair that fell past her shoulders, and a pale, freckled complexion. 

  
  


"Her name is Elayne." Molly told them all.

  
  


"Hello!" Elayne said to them all in a very bright voice.

  
  


"She's been a great help to all of us." Elizabeth said in her quiet voice.

  
  


Elayne proceeded to blush bright red. "Not really that much, compared with Hermione, or Elizabeth. . ."

  
  


Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Elayne's modesty. Ron grinned. He wondered if Elayne was another potential sister-in-law like Elizabeth was.

  
  


"Minerva is going to hold a sort of council of war." Hermione told Ron while everyone else was occupied. "We're invited."

  
  


"Joy." Ron said tiredly.

  
  


"There's a good sport for you." Hermione replied. "You dad, Bill, and Elizabeth as well as us are invited. I have a sneaking suspicion that your responsibilities are going to increase tremendously."

  
  


"Great." Ron mumbled exhausted. "Just what I needed."

  
  


Hermione handed him a plate of food. "Eat up, it starts in a few minutes."

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


It was nearly midnight. Captain Fairchild stood on the Dracon dock. Approximately two hundred soldiers stood guard on the empty dock. He observed the large cargo ship as it docked and prepared to unload. It had left London barely thirty hours earlier and had made extremely good time. Fairchild prayed that the second cargo ship had made it out unharmed with its cargo and passengers intact.

  
  


Several more soldiers arrived in hover vehicles outfitted for carrying cargo. Cranes began to unload the heavy strong boxes onto the dock from where soldiers loaded them into the heavily guarded hover trucks.

  
  


After about an hour had passed the first convoy was loaded it pulled out with its heavily armed escort. The destination, the Imperial Vaults beneath the Imperial Palace.

  
  



	6. Plans

Watchman on the Tower

  
  


by:

  
  


Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Much thanks to my beta reader Tori who helps and supports me greatly, also, very much thanks to L. B. Domingo who continually reviews and offers wonderful suggestions, and much appreciation to those who take the time to review. :) Thank You.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Six: Plans

  
  
  
  


Ron yawned as he stepped into Headmistress McGonagall's circular office from the stone staircase that led up to it and took a seat. Hermione followed and sat next to him. Aside from Professor McGonagall, they were the first to arrive. It was time for a meeting to discuss various plans to defend Hogwarts and those within its walls.

  
  


They were soon followed by Mr. Weasley, Bill, Elizabeth, Professor Stephenson (who now taught Charms), John Stuart of the Department of International Magical, Bili Jield (the Chief Auror for the Ministry), Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher. The representatives from the Ministry were the highest-ranking officials that had survived the initial attack and had made it to Hogwarts. The latter two were remnants of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. 

  
  


As soon as everyone had taken a seat, Minerva stood up. "As you know," she began, "Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic have fallen. Hogwarts has become a beacon. . . a symbol of hope to make the last stand and defeat the forces of evil. Consequently, it is imperative that we bring together whatever resources we have to protect and defend ourselves. I have called this meeting; firstly, to form a Council of War; secondly, to elect those of you who will take on various responsibilities for strategic planning in your areas of expertise; and finally, to lay down plans to carry out these strategic plans."

  
  


"We will be needing both offensive and defensive strategies if we are to have a fighting chance," Ron added. 

  
  


"I realize that, Ron," McGonagall replied.

  
  


"How strong are the wards around Hogwarts and how long will these hold out against attacks?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"The wards that have been established over the centuries from the time of the Four Founders and the reinforcements Dad, Ron and I built ensures that Hogwarts will hold out against magical attacks indefinitely," Bill replied.

  
  


"Indeed," Ron agreed. "However, the commander of these dark forces is obviously a very canny person. He isn't above using Muggle types of warfare. Gringotts had extremely strong goblin wards. From what we hear, though, Gringotts fell to a battering ram."

  
  


"What about an Unbreakable charm?" Professor Stephenson asked. 

  
  


"A battering ram armed with Dark Magic could break through that eventually," Ron responded.

  
  


"So basically," Elizabeth said, "as long as these Dark wizards stick to magic we're okay, but the Hogwarts defenses can fall to Muggle means employed by wizards and witches."

  
  


"Very good assessment," Ron commented.

  
  


Elizabeth smiled shyly. "Thank you."

  
  


"Why would a Dark wizard who wants to kill Muggle-borns use Muggle ways?" Hermione questioned.

  
  


"Who said that Carthade is out to eradicate Muggle-borns?" Arthur asked. "What if he's merely going for total domination?" 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry stood in the center of a circular room. A blue beam of light shone down on him. The rest of the room was pitch black. Andrew stood next to Harry, trying to guide him. "You need to relax, Harry. Now let your awareness stretch out, become aware of your surroundings."

  
  


"Nothing is happening," Harry moaned, very sick of this exercise. Andrew had been making him practice it time after time since training had begun. Not only did he not understand why he had to do it, it was difficult for him.

  
  


"It isn't hard, Harry, you're just not trying. Close your eyes. Good. Now let your awareness stretch out into the blackness. Think of it as sending out your power and having it tell you what is out there."

  
  


"Okay, okay," Harry grumbled as he obliged. He closed his eyes and tried to extend his senses. He felt Andrew standing next to him. His awareness moved on, expanding around him like a circle, its diameter ever increasing.

  
  


He felt his mind and every fiber of his body reach out into the seemingly endless and dark pit until he became aware of every particle and molecule that made up the training room he was in. Was this what "being aware" really meant? Harry thought. Was this "awareness?" Harry was in awe and he faltered as his mind grasped the enormity of the concept that Andrew had been drumming into him repeatedly for what seemed like eternity. Could this mundane, simple word really belong to the realm of High Magic, another concept that his trainer had been throwing around every opportunity he had? 

  
  


He was drawn out of this reverie when he heard Andrew say encouragingly, "Keep going." 

  
  


Harry's natural powerful magical abilities, enhanced by his auror training and first hand experience of war with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, now came into full play as he focused his energy into this one all-powerful "awareness" that was extending beyond the spotlight where he stood into the darkness. At first he found it difficult to go beyond the spotlight but eventually he began to sense the edges of the training room, which could easily, in Harry's estimation, be as large as a continent. 

  
  


"Good!" Andrew said. "Now point to where Edward is standing out there."

  
  


Harry focused his mind on Edward and tried to use this newly acquired power of "awareness" to pinpoint exactly where Edward was, a very difficult thing to do at the early stage of his training. Finally Harry pointed to his right.

  
  


"Excellent, Harry!" Andrew said. 

  
  


Harry's success was short-lived, however, as exhaustion began to take over his body and he lost his concentration, essentially breaking the link to his newly acquired power. 

  
  


"Why did you do that for?" Andrew asked. "You were doing so well."

  
  


"This is exhausting!" said Harry, gasping for air.

  
  


"No, it isn't." Andrew replied. "You only perceive it as difficult. By the time your training is over you will be able to constantly sense everything within your immediate surroundings."

  
  


"Is that all?" Harry asked.

  
  


"No!" Andrew exclaimed. "Of course not. You'll have to be able to stretch your awareness much further than that. For the most part, though, you need only to be aware of your immediate surroundings."

  
  


"I see." Harry replied. "I'm also beginning to understand the concept of this awareness." 

  
  


"Oh?" Andrew smiled with amusement. "How so?"

  
  


"Well. . ." Harry answered slowly realizing that perhaps he didn't know so much, "I was totally aware of the room and of Edward."

  
  


Andrew continued to smile. "Is that all?"

  
  


"Yes. . ." Harry said, hesitantly.

  
  


"You felt the room, but what did you interpret from all of that?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

  
  


"You saw Edward, but you didn't feel Edward. How is Edward feeling today? Why does Edward talk in a raspy whisper? What makes Edward different from a mortal? How powerful is Edward? What is Edward's mental state? When you concentrate on a specific person you should be able feel all of that, sense all of that, be aware of everything. You are beginning to understand and that is good, but you've only hit the tip of the iceberg."

  
  


Harry nodded. "I sort of understand that. Is this 'awareness' thing just a talent though? Or perhaps just an exercise?"

  
  


"NO!" Andrew burst out. "'Awareness' is everything! How can you make the elements subject to your will if you don't understand them? How can you apply your power to the elements? How can you concentrate your magic on something or someone and affect them with your magic if you're not aware?"

  
  


"What about wands then?" Harry questioned. "You don't have to be aware of what you're aiming at when you perform magic with a wand."

  
  


"Wands are the crudest form of magic." Andrew lectured. "All they are is the power. You take a wand and blast some spell at someone or something. You have no control on how the spell affects whatever it hits. You have no control as to where the spell goes. With a wand you must use a word to shoot some form of power at someone or something. With the High Magic you customize the power to do exactly what you want. That is why you must learn the 'awareness' to its fullest extent. The power of the High Magic is inseparably connected to the 'awareness.'" 

  
  


"What about my staff?" Harry asked. "That's like a big wand."

  
  


"No, it isn't!" Andrew explained. "Its an aid to concentration. You must stretch out your 'awareness' and then draw on your power. The staff is a tool as well as a weapon. With the staff you can concentrate you power to extreme levels and then release it while guiding it with your 'awareness.'"

  
  


"How do I do that?" Harry asked. His interest was now sparked.

  
  


"Edward will teach that to you once I have taught you how to do the basics. You cannot run without learning to walk first, Harry."

  
  


"All right." Harry sighed. "Could we do something fun now?" 

  
  


Andrew rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, I suppose so. Close your eyes again and let your senses find your wife."

  
  


Harry smiled as he closed his eyes. This was easy! He felt his awareness zoom through the palace hallways until he found Ginny reading a book in the library. "Is this how I'm supposed to be aware of my surroundings?" Harry asked.

  
  


"No." Andrew answered. "You should be able to constantly know where everyone in the surrounding area is. You should be able to sense every particle and fiber of being within that is nearby. You shouldn't even have to concentrate to do it. Have you got your wife in there yet?"

  
  


Harry nodded as he concentrated on Ginny, who was sitting in a cushy armchair next to a large window. 

  
  


"Okay. We're going to have you try a bit of the High Magic now. Keep her in your head. Now think of using your awareness to caress or stroke her gently. Be gentle! This is your first time using magic within your awareness, so you might be a bit clumsy."

  
  


"Where do I stroke her?" Harry asked.

  
  


"I don't know! Where do you think will get the biggest reaction?" Andrew said mischievously. 

  
  


Harry grinned evilly. He stood for a second and tried it. "Nothing happened!" he said.

  
  


"Whoops!" Andrew replied. "Stretch out some of your power to your awareness and try again."

  
  


Harry nodded. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Ginny Potter absently turned a page in the romance novel she was reading. Ever since Edward and Andrew had began to train Harry, he had practically disappeared every day. Fortunately she had found the palace's library. It was gigantic and had just about every book that had been published since the beginning of time, and before that as well. Hermione would be green with envy. 

  
  


She turned another page. Abruptly she gasped and sat up. Someone had. . . . had. . . . Ginny blushed bright red. 

  
  


"Who did that!" she exclaimed looking around.

  
  


The chief librarian, Robert Scott, glanced up from his writing at the circulation desk. "What was that?" he asked dryly.

  
  


"Um, nothing," Ginny answered, embarrassed.

  
  


"Whatever," Scott, replied going back to his writing.

  
  


Ginny returned to her reading. She had a fairly good idea of who it had been. . . and she was going to have a long discussion with him.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry and Andrew burst out laughing. "That was fun!" Harry said through gales of laughter.

  
  


"Yes, but I don't advise doing that often."

  
  


"So," Harry said, "how far do I need to be able to stretch my awareness?"

  
  


Still laughing Andrew walked over to Harry and took his hand. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came down on them. When Harry could see again he observed that they were on top of the massive tower that soared above the palace.

  
  


"From here," Andrew began, "you should be able to sense the whole world!"

  
  


"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

  
  


"Practice," Andrew said. "Practice.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


George looked over his shoulder before dashing across the street of Diagon Alley and then ducking in between two of the shops. Avoiding these "Ravens," as they were called by the Underground, was becoming more than a little difficult. What he wouldn't pay for a Marauder's Map of Diagon Alley. 

  
  


He quickly found the sewer opening he had been heading for and went down it, carefully avoiding all of the traps that had been set against Ravens. In all likelihood, all the traps would only slow the Ravens down a little. Commander Tareif was a very sly soldier and he had already wiped out several pockets of resistance. 

  
  


George soon reached the bottom and headed towards another disguised manhole within the passage. He was again climbing down. Moving their headquarters down to the ancient sewers had saved them from Tareif. Others had not believed that the wily Commander and his forces could make it to the modern sewers. Those that had not believed were now dead, or worse

  
  


The old sewers were extremely dark and George couldn't use any light to guide his way. Every single member of the Underground had to memorize all of the passageways needed. Those that were trusted more, knew more passages and secrets of the sewers. 

  
  


During the war with Voldemort, he and Fred had been part of an underground spy network. For fear of their lives, he and Fred had secretly made passageways down to these sewers from their shops in the case that their business was ever attacked. They had never guessed that they would need the routes to escape from anyone else. 

  
  


George still remembered the night when Diagon Alley fell.

  
  


Fred was poring over the record books for the day. He had closed up the shop in Hogsmeade early and came to help George. Meanwhile, George was going through the store checking that security was in place and sorting out the mess that customers had made throughout the day. 

  
  


Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion that shook the shop. Fred jerked his head up from the record book in surprise. George dropped the package of Canary Creams he was holding and rushed out onto the street to see what happened.

  
  


A blood-stained teenage girl ran down the street screaming that the Death Eaters were attacking. George knew better though. It wasn't Voldemort. It was Carthade. The fools! England was about to get what it deserved. He and Fred had submitted countless reports to the Ministry warning them of Carthade. Warning them of what Harry Potter could see so plainly. Had they listened? No. Fred and George Weasley were fired from the Department of Mysteries for complete incompetence.

  
  


George rushed into the shop and yelled at Fred. "It's Carthade!" Fred needed no further urging. They ran to the back of the shop and dove into their secret passageway and destroyed it so that none could follow.

  
  


"The fools!" George repeated to himself in a low and angry whisper. Since then he and Fred had gathered a small group of people to help them in their resistance against Carthade, or rather, Commander Tareif. 

  
  


He finally arrived at his destination, the headquarters of the resistance within Diagon Alley, the resistance that many were beginning to refer to as the Caldazar.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  


"The wizarding world now looks to us in these trying times," McGonagall said gravely to the assembled council. "We are expected to lead, guide, and direct our people so that we may prevent Carthade's domination." Silence followed her statement as everyone considered the tremendous amount of responsibility they would all have to bear.

  
  


"What do you suggest?" Bill asked.

  
  


"Since the Ministry and nearly all of those holding top positions in the government have been killed and or scattered it is necessary to put a temporary government in place in order to avoid confusion and anarchy. I strongly suggest that this council should recognize Arthur Weasley as Minister of Magic for the present time until it can be made official. Are there any objections?"

  
  


Everyone shook his or her head. 

  
  


"I'll do my best," Arthur said, "to lead in this disturbing time and swear to serve the people."

  
  


"Good." Minerva continued. "Would you step up and assist in designating positions for everyone to take?"

  
  


Arthur nodded and stood up next to Professor McGonagall.

  
  


"Ron, we all know how good you are at strategic thinking. Would you and your wife accept the position as General Commander of all of our forces?

  
  


Hermione beamed at Ron. "He'll do a fine job, and I'll do my best to assist him."

  
  


Ron nodded his acceptance. "I'll do my best to muster forces and come up with defense for us all."

  
  


Everyone in the room smiled at Ron and Hermione.

  
  


Arthur cleared his throat and every turned their heads to them. "I think we need someone to look after taking care of everyone here at Hogwarts. Getting nurses and doctors to look after everyone. May I suggest my wife Molly?"

  
  


"That sounds good, Minister." McGonagall answered while everyone nodded.

  
  


"Good," McGonagall said. "Since the term begins soon I think I'll take up running Hogwarts as usual. The children still need to be educated. Ron, Hermione, you don't need to worry about teaching. There are plenty of qualified people here."

  
  


Ron and Hermione nodded.

  
  


Next, McGonagall turned to Bill. "Bill," she began, "I have a most difficult and demanding task for you. We desperately need someone to act as an envoy to Harry Potter. I understand that you ran into Harry and Ginny shortly after their wedding and that they gave you some indication of where they were going. Plead with Harry to come back.."

  
  


Mr. Weasley continued for McGonagall. "As Minister of Magic I will revoke his sentence and declare him innocent of all charges. He will receive a formal apology from the Ministry in writing. He can come home. . . his and Ginny's home."

  
  


Bill looked at McGonagall with amusement and then to his father with concern. "I don't believe that convincing Harry to come home and fight with us is going to be a problem. I am, however, very concerned that Ginny will be a problem."

  
  


"Why is that?" Both McGonagall and Arthur asked.

  
  


"When I saw Ginny after the wedding she was absolutely ecstatic to finally be married to Harry. However, she was still mad. She lashed out at the unfairness of the trial and Harry's undeserved treatment after all of his sacrifices, and then vowed that she would never forgive England for it. Knowing her in that state of mind, she will do her to prevent Harry from getting hurt or possibly killed in what she will observe as our own problem." Bill explained.

  
  


Everyone winced. "Ouch." McGonagall said.

  
  


"However," Bill continued, "I will go to Harry and plead our case with Ginny." 

  
  


"I want to come too!" Elizabeth said losing some of her shyness.

  
  


"That seems fair." Arthur said giving his consent for Elizabeth to accompany Bill.

  
  


"So then it is decided," McGonagall said. "If you did not receive a specific assignment here, this is it. Everyone present is a member of this council of war. Everyone will look to you to for confidence and guidance. Be optimistic and do your best to assist in whatever way you can. Officially you will all answer to Arthur here. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed at this time?"

  
  


No one said anything. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Captain Fairchild strolled into his extremely messy office, chewing on a sandwich while carrying a large sheet of paper rolled under his arm. The office was fairly high up in the palace with a window that offered a broad view of the city. 

  
  


The palace servants had given up trying to clean the room. Every time they tried to organize it to some degree he could never find anything. It was much better in this messy state. Many of the servants grumbled that he needed a wife to keep him in line. At some times he agreed with them, at others he didn't. He had never really met a woman who had sparked his interest to any great degree. 

  
  


Nor did he seem to spark any women's interest either. The only women that ever approached him were noble women. Ladies, countesses, duchesses, dames; for some reason they were all spoiled brats. At least the ones that bothered with him. He wanted to marry someone normal, who wasn't spoiled or aloof. The only problem was, he never met that type. Maybe one day he would dress normally and go hang out in the city for a month. That would be interesting, and amusing. Fairchild smiled to himself.

  
  


One disadvantage as being perceived as a demigod, Fairchild sighed to himself. You never meet normal people. He wasn't like that at all. He couldn't help it that Andy and Edward's immortality had rubbed off on him a bit. One day he would find the right person, then he'd retire. He'd been in the armed forces for way too long. 

  
  


Captain Fairchild sat down and turned his attention away from his social life and to the task at hand. He cleared a space on the desk and unrolled the paper. It was a map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One advantage of working for the High Lords Andrew and Edward was that they tended to have certain insights about where battles were going to be fought. 

  
  


He frowned as he studied the map. It would be extremely difficult to sneak inside of the school and help defend. All seven of the major secret passageways had been destroyed during the fight with Voldemort. The others, which few even suspected existed, were too hard to use effectively. It seemed that he would be forced to come up behind Commander Tareif's forces and defeat them.

  
  
  
  


Fairchild rummaged around his desk and finally pulled out two dossiers from beneath a stack of papers. Ronald Weasley and Degdred Tareif; both amazingly competent commanders. He had the pleasure of trying to figure out how Tareif would attack and how Weasley would defend. With any luck, Weasley would come up with a plan that would enable him to defeat Tareif's forces with little effort.

  
  


He also had to consider what reinforcements Carthade might be able to supply on short notice. A very hard task indeed. Hopefully young Harry would have learned enough of his magic by that time to be of some use. Hopefully.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Elayne finished reading a bedtime story to one of the more restless children just as Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Elizabeth, and Arthur and the other members of the council walked into the great hall. It was very late and almost all the children were asleep. This little boy couldn't sleep though. His mother had been killed earlier this morning. 

  
  


Elayne wholly understood his sorrow. She had lost both her parents the night before. Elayne had only recently left Hogwarts and had been planning to spend a few years with her parents before getting married to an intelligent and loving man. She didn't know whom, but she already had standards that the candidate would have to meet. However, she was now classified as an orphan and there were more important things to worry about. At least she was independent. Elayne set down the book and headed towards where all of the adults who were not sleeping were gathering. 

  
  


Professor McGonagall raised her voice slightly so she could be heard. "It's been decided that Arthur Weasley here will act as the temporary Minister of Magic." Everyone gave a small cheer. "It has also been decided that Ronald Weasley will act as the General Commander of whatever forces we can gather as well as defense. His wife will assist him with this task. Molly Weasley will direct all those who wish to volunteer as nurses and doctors. We'll also hold extra classes so that everyone will have extra defense practice down. Any questions?"

  
  


Everyone began to volunteer to help in different positions. Many young wizards swarmed over Ron volunteering to help fight. Older wizards went to Professor McGonagall to volunteer to help teach valuable skills to soldiers, students, and adults. Mostly women went to Molly to volunteer to help her with caring for those that needed it. 

  
  


What was left of the English wizarding world was pulling together to help defend themselves, Elayne observed. Such unity had never been witnessed when they fought Voldemort. She had been young, but she remembered the horrors of it all, the chaos. 

  
  


Chaos. Her father had told her all about how the Ministry was always short on help. He had been a clerk for the Department of Law Enforcement. She observed that not many were offering help to the new acting Minister. 

  
  


Elayne walked over to Arthur Weasley. "Do you need any volunteers, sir?" she asked.

  
  


Arthur smiled. "Of course. Maybe you could be my special assistant. Could you do that?"

  
  


Elayne nodded enthusiastically. "I'd be honored."

  
  


"Good, very good," Arthur said. "Let's go give instructions to my son and his girlfriend Elizabeth, their task will be hard."

  
  


Elayne followed Mr. Weasley out of the room and towards one of the private rooms where the Weasley family was currently staying. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


Fred and George Weasley , Mary Chamberlain, Angelina Johnson, Katie Spinnet , Joel Holtkampt, and Lee Jordan sat around a rickety old wooden table they had managed to acquire for their hideout. The leading council of Caldazar was also making plans to fight against Tareif and Carthade. 

  
  


"We need to send someone to Hogwarts to tell them that we exist." Angelina said.

  
  


"What for?" Fred asked.

  
  


"What good are we unless we coordinate with the masses?" Mary asked.

  
  


"A valid point." George said.

  
  


"Who do we send?" Katie inquired. 

  
  


"I'll go!" Joel volunteered eagerly.

  
  


Lee Jordan rolled his eyes. Why was Joel even here? He was too eager to do everything. One day his overeagerness would lead to carelessness and his corpse would be left in an alley with his throat slit.

  
  


Of the seven people present, he, Fred, and George were the only ones who had ever acquired field experience in this intelligence business. Well, the women had, of course. They had never been quite as deep as he, Fred, and George had been. Katie and Angelina had considerable experience, and they were learning more skills very fast. Mary was perhaps the most skilled of the women. She had proved to be extremely valuable against Voldemort. Joel, however, was a fool.

  
  


Fred, sensing that Lee was about to make a rude comment, cut in. "I was thinking of sending young Lowell already."

  
  


"So it's settled!" Katie declared, also trying to avoid a confrontation. 

  
  


"I think that for now we should now try to gather some information on Tareif, but for the most part we should have everyone stay down here." George said.

  
  


Everyone nodded in agreement.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Bill Weasley and Elizabeth proceeded to leave the school grounds through the Forbidden Forest. Arthur had given them specific instructions, what to do or say, what to offer, and some tips on how to sway Ginny.

  
  


"Where did she say they were going?" Elizabeth asked Bill.

  
  


"Ginny wasn't very specific," Bill answered. "I know some of the places she most likely would have wanted to go, so that is where we shall start."

  
  


Elizabeth nodded silently. "Will it be dangerous?"

  
  


"Until we get out of England," Bill replied.

  
  


"We'll find them." Elizabeth said seeming to gain confidence. "We shall find them."

~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Lord Andrew sat in his office studying his ring. It was gaining light way too fast. Events were outpacing Edward and himself. Already it was apparent that they would not be able to finish Harry's education themselves. Robert would have to do it. 

  
  


He could sense that two people were already searching for Harry. They had counted on one person searching for him. With the help of the second person, they would find Harry months faster than anticipated. Elizabeth. Why had she chosen to involve herself? She would be drawn to he and Edward like flies to honey, even despite the fact that she was not aware of their existence here.

  
  


Andrew glanced down at his ring again. That. . . that woman, Jennifer, was ruining his schedule too! Why had she even come along? She was pushing Robert into his grave. Robert was supposed to be immune to stress and pressure. That nineteen year old girl had fallen in love with him and he with her. Robert refused to admit he cared for her and she didn't understand why he went out of his way to avoid contact with her. It was a pot waiting to boil over. One day she would confront Robert about it all. Then Robert, who lost control of his emotions around her, would have a heart attack and die.

  
  


Not only that, but Carthade was moving too. He would not stop with England.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	7. Training and Preparation

Watchman on the Tower

  
  


by:

  
  


Lord Dreadnault

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: As always, a great amount of thanks to both of my betas- Tori and L B Domingo, as well as those who reviewed, you give me the support I need. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven: Training & Preparation 

  
  
  
  


Elizabeth stood, straining to stand a little taller as she scanned the crowds at the magical resort of Parloff located in the south of France. She and Bill had been searching magical resorts like these for nearly a week, hoping to find Harry and Ginny Potter. 

  
  


She was checking everyone out on the beach and Bill was searching crowds in the hotel. Elizabeth could not 'feel' the couple anywhere in the vicinity. However, she didn't know how to explain that little fact to Bill. Then again, she had never met Harry or Ginny. Perhaps looking for someone who seemed like Bill was the wrong thing to do. For all she knew, Bill and Ginny were drastically different. 

  
  


Cautiously Elizabeth extended a little strain of her power, hoping to feel the aura of magic that Harry Potter would have. Abruptly she gasped and drew all of her power and 'awareness' back inside of her, forming a hard shell. She had nearly been caught. The last thing she needed was one of her uncles to become aware of her presence. Of late, her uncles had seemed to be everywhere. Something was about to happen and she feared that Carthade was a major part of it. 

  
  


Elizabeth continued to watch the crowds as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon. She and Bill would probably have at least enough time to quickly search another resort, or perhaps they could just stay the night here. 

  
  


Bill walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered.

  
  


Elizabeth nodded, beginning to smile. "Any sign?" she asked.

  
  


"No," Bill answered. "I thought the hard part would be convincing them to come, not finding them."

  
  


Elizabeth laughed. "I think that everything will turn out once we can track them down. I can. . . feel it."

  
  


Bill laughed and hugged her tighter. "I'll take that as a good omen. You always seem to have gut feelings that turn out just as you predicted, yet you claim to have never taken a Divination class. How do you explain that?"

  
  


That's because Divination is just as crude if not cruder than wands . . . she thought to herself. "I don't know, it's just the way I feel," she answered him out loud. She felt a little guilty, but then it was true. She just felt it. No one had ever had to teach that to her. It came naturally. 

  
  


"Do you think we'll find them soon?" Bill asked with a trace of amusement.

  
  


"I don't know Bill," she answered slowly. "I just don't know."

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Elayne sorted out incoming papers on her desk in the make-shift office she and the Minister of Magic shared at Hogwarts. The majority of them were reports stating the numbers of refugees, supplies, and news of Commander Tareif's advances. 

  
  


Once the major magical settlements had fallen, and the stream of refugees pouring into Hogwarts had turned into a small trickle. Reports spoke of dark soldiers wiping out pockets of resistance and forcing the inhabitants of the conquered territories to bend to their will. The reports on Elayne's desk spoke of horrifying rumors. Nothing could be confirmed, for all they had were the tales of those coming to Hogwarts. 

  
  


What worried her the most was the fact that there was no news of Carthade himself. She could tell that both Arthur and Ronald Weasley were worried about this. For the past week Arthur had attempted to organize a temporary government. Ronald was busy training recruits and building up defense strategies with the help of his wife. Professor McGonagall was running the school as if none of this had happened. 

  
  


Elayne sighed and dumped another stack of papers into the basket designated for reports categorized as useless or almost useless Of all the reports they received, Arthur only had time to read few of them. There was no news of Bill and Elizabeth either. Everyone had hoped that they would find Harry Potter quickly. That just didn't seem to be happening, though.

  
  


The door to the office opened and Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, walked in. "Anything new?" he asked.

  
  


Elayne shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Our sources aren't reliable. I haven't seen anything regarding Carthade or any evidence of Commander Tareif moving to Hogwarts yet."

  
  


Arthur sighed as he sat down at his own desk. "It's only a matter of time," he said sadly. 

  
  


"How long?" Elayne questioned. 

  
  


"I reckon we'll have Tareif, if not Carthade himself, on our doorstep in about a month," Arthur predicted.

  
  


"Why so long? I mean, it would seem he would attack sooner, wouldn't it?" 

  
  


Arthur smiled sadly. "Tareif will wait until he has the rest of the UK under his control before he moves against us. Even then, he'll wait until he can strengthen himself a bit more. Once we've fallen, who knows what will happen to the Muggles." 

  
  


There was an uncomfortable silence. "What about after that?" Elayne ventured softly.

  
  


"I'm afraid that Carthade will take down Europe in one quick swipe." Arthur answered.

  
  


Elayne's mouth dropped open. "That quick?" she asked, shocked.

  
  


Arthur nodded silently. "That quick. England was the hardest part of his conquest, in Europe at least. If he goes for America, that will take much longer. I don't think America has to worry for months, or perhaps years yet, if that is Carthade's goal."

  
  


Elayne was about to ask another question when the door opened and a young man walked in. 

  
  


"Who are you?" Elayne asked him.

  
  


"Pardon me for just walking in," the young man said quietly. "My name is Lowell. I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to the Minister here. It is rather urgent."

  
  


Arthur and Elayne glanced at each other. The young man could have easily been an enemy agent here to try to assassinate Arthur and the two knew it. "I think I'd prefer if Elayne stayed." Arthur said levelly.

  
  


Lowell smiled. "As you wish." He reached into his cloak and drew out a sealed letter. "I am supposed to deliver this to you before I explain my presence here."

  
  


Arthur reached out and took the letter. He broke the seal, opened it, and began to read. "It's from Fred and George!" he said to Elayne excitedly. Mr. Weasley had been afraid that they had died in the first attack, or later. "It says to listen to Lowell here for an explanation because everything is too sensitive to write down."

  
  


Arthur and Elayne turned towards Lowell who was patiently standing there. "All right. Let's here what you have to say."

  
  


Lowell began to explain to them about the Caldazar.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Harry stood happily in the training room beneath the palace. In the past week he had made extraordinary progress. He could now be constantly aware of whatever room he was in. It wasn't as exhausting as he had earlier perceived it to be. Instead, it was rather invigorating. His senses had been enhanced. Colors seemed brighter, smells sharper, sounds were louder and easier to interpret, foods had more taste to them and his feeling of touch was incredibly sensitive. 

  
  


Not only that, he could sense what made up objects, how the weather worked, how things were. Today, Andrew was going to teach him how to use all of this awareness to work his power. This had been one of the things that Harry had looked forward to.

  
  


Andrew strolled into the room. "Sorry I'm late! Something came up that I had to attend to."

  
  


Harry nodded, eager to begin.

  
  


Andrew laughed. "I see that you're ready! Anyway, today, as you know, you'll begin to use your power. What we'll do is very basic, but very important."

  
  


Harry nodded impatiently, wondering what the first exercise was going to be. He suspected it had to do with the Quaffle resting on the floor in the center of the room. Harry had been surprised to learn that Quidditch was played quite often in Draconolough, even more than it was played in England. Andrew and Edward also happened to be rather avid fans of the sport. Harry had learned that the two brothers quite often played a game with palace staff. Edward played Seeker and Andrew played either Seeker or Keeper; he was excellent at both positions.

  
  


Andrew pointed to the Quaffle. "To begin, let's have you concentrate on that, but still keep yourself aware of the room."

  
  


Harry nodded and concentrated on the Quaffle. He became aware of every particle that comprised the ball. 

  
  


"Good," Andrew encouraged. "Now, imagine your power, or rather your will, going out there with your awareness. Then use it to lift up the ball."

  
  


Harry concentrated and he felt some of his power go from him into the room with the ball. Abruptly, it shot up like a speeding bullet and slammed into the ceiling then beginning to bounce madly off the walls, floor and ceiling.

  
  


Suddenly the ball froze in mid-air. "Not that much power, Harry." Andrew chuckled. "You could lift up a moderately sized house with that amount of force."

  
  


"Sorry," Harry said. "It just seemed so little to me." 

  
  


"That's okay," Andrew replied. "It's just a sign of how much power you have. To some, it would have taken a great amount of strength to move the ball. To you, it seemed very little. Speaking of power, maybe we ought to test you to see just how strong you are."

  
  


"How do you do that?" Harry inquired.

  
  


Andrew pointed to the ball he had stopped in the air. "I will use a certain amount of power to keep that ball in place. To make it move you have to use slightly more power than I am using. I'll keep lowering the amount I'm using until you can make the ball move. You just put all of your effort into making it move. Sound good?"

  
  


"I think so," Harry replied.

  
  


"Good," Andrew said. "Okay, concentrate on the ball and then direct your power, or rather, will to make it move."

  
  


Harry nodded and began to apply all the power he had to the task at hand. He felt his will slam against the ball. It did not move. It was firmer than a mountain. 

  
  


"Keep going," Andrew encouraged.

  
  


Harry concentrated more and more on trying to budge the ball. He felt sweat began to trickle down his forehead. It wouldn't budge 

  
  


"You're at your max now, Harry. Stay there and I'll begin to lower my power," Andrew told him.

  
  


Harry could barely nod. After about a minute, the ball jerked. Harry gasped, letting out his breath. "So how powerful am I?" Harry asked.

  
  


Andrew thought for a second and then replied. "On a scale of one to one hundred, my brother Robert being at one hundred, I, being at approximately seventy, the general populace of Draconolough averaging out at about five or six, I reckon that you're at about. . . twenty eight. That's just bare will, no skill or tools."

  
  


"That's not much!" Harry exclaimed. "You've been saying how powerful I am, but I'm low on that scale!"

  
  


Andrew shrugged. "Well. . . If you only look at the people on this planet, and not counting my brothers or I, you're at one hundred."

  
  


"Oh," Harry replied, "you and Edward are sort of like deities, aren't you?"

  
  


Andrew smiled and nodded.

  
  


"So technically, I am powerful compared to other people. What about with tools? Do you mean the staff?"

  
  


"Yes," Andrew replied, "with your staff you become very powerful, if you know how to use it properly."

  
  


"When do I learn about my staff?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Not yet!" Andrew told Harry. "You're not even ready to use your own will alone. When you're ready you will be taught how to use it properly." 

  
  


Harry thought he heard Andrew mutter something under his breath about time and someone named Robert, but when Andrew looked up, Harry decided that it was only his imagination. 

  
  


"Let's continue," Andrew said.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Hermione sat at a table in the school library, looking over several books about magical warfare. Since Ron had been appointed the General Commander of defense against Carthade, they had been desperately searching for different ways of defending Hogwarts against an attack from Commander Tareif or Carthade himself. 

  
  


So far, they had found nothing that could help them. Everything that could be used, such as Anti-Apparition wards and unplottable location, had already been used, or at least considered. However, they were still sadly lacking. How would they oppose Muggle armed with Dark Magic?

  
  


Between the hours he spent training recruits, Ron worked on barricading all of the walls. He had set other wizards to work on warding the Forbidden Forest. 

  
  


Another worry of Hermione's, though, concerned a means of preventing entrance through the lake. The delegates from Durmstrang had used the lake for transportation during the Triwizard Tournament. Silently, she cursed herself. She really should have asked Viktor how they had pulled it off. 

  
  


Perhaps they could just freeze the lake solid. No, Hermione countered her idea immediately, it would kill the inhabitants of the lake. Just then Ron strolled into the room. 

  
  


"How did we get ourselves into this mess?" Hermione moaned.

  
  


Ron walked over and pulled out a chair to sit on and sat down. "It's not totally our fault. Some of it is other people's fault." Ron replied, trying to comfort her.

  
  


"Yes, but if we had stood by him we wouldn't be in this mess. Carthade would be dead because we would have let Harry do what he had to do," Hermione pointed out.

  
  


"We didn't know!" Ron said. "From out point of view Harry had gone off the deep end long before Carthade became a player in the war. He and Ginny were fanatics, Hermione! When Mum told them to cool it down, a big row between them and half the family ensued. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie on Harry's side . . . and Mum, Dad, Percy, you and I on the other side. Of course, Percy doesn't count, he had a nervous breakdown and ran off with Penny. . . ."

  
  


"I know that, Ron," Hermione said softly. "We should have sided with them. Harry had been our friend since first year. We should have known that he was right and that we were wrong." 

  
  


"Hermione," Ron said firmly, "everyone reacted the right way from their point of view. We thought we were doing what was best, and Harry and Ginny thought they were doing what was best. In the end, it turned out that Harry was right and we were wrong."

  
  


"I know, Ron, but. . ."

  
  


Ron stood Hermione up and kissed her. "No buts, let's just do our best with what we've been dealt."

  
  


Hermione nodded and leaned forward for another kiss.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The Dark Lord Carthade strode down the empty morning streets of Washington, D.C.: the capital of the Muggle United States as well as the wizarding community. He loved to take walks in the morning before anyone was really up and about. 

  
  


Commander Tareif was moving along swiftly. England would soon be his. The last obstacle was Hogwarts. It would take a great amount of effort, but it was possible. It was time to move up their schedule. Tareif had resisted at first but had soon given in to his demands. He would attack Hogwarts weeks before anyone had planned. 

  
  


Carthade found himself at a Muggle subway entrance. He strode down the empty steps quickly, his shoes making a steady tap on each stair. He arrived at the bottom and walked straight through a wall that would have blocked a normal person's path. He was now in the American wizarding world. 

  
  


He walked down the broad and empty street up to the Capitol Building where he worked daily. From his position in the American Wizarding Government, bringing America under his control would be a cinch. 

  
  


After passing through mostly empty hallways, he arrived at his office. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. Today he would order Admiral Seilftriz to begin landing his invasion force.

  
  


Carthade smiled coldly. The world would be his.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
